The Powerpuff Girls The Future Is Saved
by allamericanchic
Summary: It's been years since the teenaged Powerpuff Girls have quit crime-fighting, but when the world is going to be in the hands of a vicious criminal they are the only ones who can save it. RRBxPPG
1. New Powerpuffs

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This story PPG: The Future Is Saved is partly based on a story my sister and I wrote when we were nine-year-olds called _Powerpuff Girls Power Into Time_ (I know we weren't clever back then lol). After years of having given up crime-fighting the girls finally realize it's important and it's what they are designed to do. If you like this story please read Titans In Townsville, my other story, afterward! If you are also a Teen Titans fan you won't regret it!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

1. New Powerpuffs

It was a typical day for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Their school day at Pokey Oaks High School had just ended and cheerleading practice was almost over. The girls were dancing their hearts out as they rehearsed all of the steps. They tried their hardest because the football team was watching them on the bleachers. The girls loved the boys on the football team and would do anything to impress them. That's one of the reasons they became cheerleaders in the first place.

When the cheerleaders were done dancing, the football players got on their feet and cheered, whistled, and clapped. The sisters knew it wasn't only them the boys were clapping for, but it still felt good.

"Good job, girls!" announced the cheerleading captain, Cathy Strong. She had long, straight blond hair, big blue eyes, braces, and freckles. She clapped her hands together. "We had a good practice!"

"Yea, a good practice!" agreed the captain's second-in-command, Julie Bean. Julie was a girl who Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had known ever since they were in kindergarten. She had curly red hair, excessive freckles, a pink face, and sort of looked like a pig. She wore braces to correct her overbite. The only reason she was the captain's second-in-command was because she was Cathy's best friend.

All of a sudden Mitch Mitchellson, one of the football players, ran down from the bleachers and gave Buttercup a huge hug. Mitch was Buttercup's boyfriend for two years already and today was their two-year anniversary. He had untidy brown hair and an ego. Like Julie, he had known the sisters since kindergarten and Buttercup had a crush on him even then.

"Hey, Buttercup!" he said in his annoyingly raspy voice.

"Hey, Mitch!" she replied, returning the huge hug. Then she giggled like an idiot. She really liked him.

"Like your haircut," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. For a while she let her blue-black hair grow as long as Blossom and Bubbles' hair, but the last Saturday she had it cut short. She wanted to look like she did when she was younger for sentimental reasons. It had been over three years ago when the girls quit fighting crime, but Buttercup still missed kicking bad guy butts. Fighting crime was something she'd never forget.

"You look like you did when you were littler," Mitch pointed out. It was strange because Mitch had always been a crude, egotistic personality. He only acted sweet and kind with Buttercup.

"That was the idea," she explained with a laugh.

"Hey, Cuppo!" exclaimed Mitch's best friend, Todd Mann. Todd had curly dark hair, a tan, and a white smile. He also had big muscles. He gave Buttercup a high five. "What's kicking, girl?"

"Nothing much, Todd," she replied. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old," he replied.

"Guys!" yelled Cathy. She was trying to grab everyone's attention, but everyone was so loud she couldn't be heard. "Guys? Guys! I have an announcement to make? Hell_o_! Please, guys!"

"_Shut up, everyone_!!!!" yelled Princess Morbucks. "Cathy has a speech to make!" Then everyone shut up and listened.

"Okay," said Cathy. "Thank you, Princess. I just want to let all of you know that I'm moving." Then everyone broke into gasps and questions. "I know, I know, it's so weird _I_ would leave. I know. But I have to."

"No you can't!" Jennifer Kane pointed out. Jennifer looked exotic with long black hair, a headband, dark eyes, and yellow skin.

"Sorry, Jenny," Cathy replied. "My parents want me to move to Citysville, so that's where I have to go."

Buttercup and her sisters grimaced. They remembered when they were five that their father, the Professor, had taken them to live in Citysville and it really stank.

"Tell them the big news Cathy," said Julie, smiling smugly.

"Okay," said Cathy, her mood light-hearted again. "That means you're going to have a _new_ captain, girls. Of course _I_ hand selected her since _I_ am the captain. Your new captain is Julie Bean."

"Thank you, thank you," said Julie bowing as people clapped.

"What?!!!" yelled Princess Morbucks. "How can _she_ be the captain?"

"Well I _was_ the second captain all of this time," Julie replied. "So it was kind of obvious she'd pick _me_."

"She's also like my BFF for life," added Cathy. "I'll miss her."

"Aw," said Julie. She and Cathy then exchanged a sweet hug.

"But besides that what's so special about _her_?" Princess wondered. "She doesn't live in a mansion or wear pretty makeup or even look pretty or have what it takes to _be_ cheer captain!"

"Ugh!" Julie scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "_Look _pretty?"

"Yea!" Princess replied. "Of course I'm not worrying a bit because my daddy can buy my way into being cheer captain! Something he should've done a long time ago." She then narrowed her dark eyes at Cathy, who looked down in fear.

"Not true, Morbucks," Evan Carter pointed out. Evan Carter was the football captain - big and brawny with blond hair and no brains. He was going out with Cathy, but he always tried to flirt with Blossom. "This is cheerleading. You can't buy your way into being captain."

"F.Y.I., Ethan-" she began.

"It's Evan."

"Whatever. You'll see. I _will_ be cheer captain."

"Fine," said Julie. "Whatever. Be cheer captain."

"What, Julie?" Cathy asked, confused.

"She can be cheer captain," Julie replied. "So she'll shut her big mouth."

"No!" Blossom exclaimed. "Julie, you can't do that! Then she'll know that she's won!"

"Yea, Blossom's right," Evan pointed out.

"Who cares?" asked Princess. "I'm captain and that's final! Case closed! It's time for dismissal, babies, so see ya tomorrow! Goodbye!"

Before leaving cheer practice all of the cheerleaders - except for Princess, that is - and all of the football players said goodbye and hugged Cathy.

"C'mon girls," Blossom said to her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. "Let's go home. I still have to study for that big math test."  
"Yea, whatever, Blossom," said Buttercup.

"Same old Blossom," Bubbles agreed, rolling her big blue eyes and smiling.

"Hey, Blossom," said Evan, walking past her.

"Yes, Evan?" she replied.

"It's too bad Princess is captain," he pointed out. "I think _you_ would have made a great captain."

"Thanks, Evan," Blossom said awkwardly.

"Yea, I'm gonna miss Cathy," Bubbles announced.

When the girls were walking home Buttercup started talking about her haircut. "It feels really nostalgic," she said. "I remember when my hair once was this short."

"When we were the Powerpuff Girls," Bubbles pointed out. "I remember those days. They were so fun. Fighting all of those villains. Having a connection with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, who is now Mrs. Brody. Not having a care in the world."

"Not having to keep up with all of these social activities," Blossom added. "Yea, they're fun and all, but sometimes they seem like too much for me to handle. With all my studies, you know. It's just too much."

"But Blossom, think of the glory days," said Bubbles. "We were joyful, carefree, and unstoppable! We were also cute, cuddly, and cute…"

The images were almost too vivid for Blossom. She and her sisters flying in the Townsville sky, using their powers to beat up monsters and stop criminals. Of course that was when they still _had_ powers. Before middle school began the girls had given up crime-fighting so new and not-as-good superheroes have been taking their place lately. Without the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville was a much less safe place to live.

Only some of the villains they fought were still around. Him, of course, was still around and apparently even more powerful than before. Mojo Jojo too was still causing destruction, yet unlike the other villains he actually came and still interacted with the Professor and his daughters. It was never to harm them though; most of the time it was to thank them for giving up their powers. Fuzzy Lumpkins was still wreaking havoc too, often throwing rampages of rage through the city. Sedusa was still major, and although she was hitting her middle ages soon she would never lose her sex appeal.

No one knew of what was up with the Amoeba Boys because they never committed crimes big enough to appear in the news. Princess wasn't that evil anymore; she was just a rich, unlikable cheerleader who gave up her crimes after the Powerpuff Girls gave up their powers and then she had absolutely no way of becoming a Powerpuff Girl. The Gangreen Gang, however, were _not_ still around anymore. They split up years ago when Ace grew up and some of the others - maybe one or two - came up with better things to do with their lives. They drifted apart.

Speaking of drifting apart, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were actually planning on visiting their next door neighbor Robin Snyder when they came home. Most elementary relationships evaporate in later years for teens when they have different social statuses, but even now as high scholars never did the Utonium sisters forget about Robin. Sure, they were sprightly, gorgeous, and popular, and Robin was quiet, ordinary, and kind of a recluse, but since they did live next door they got to spend a lot of time together and that kept them close.

Even though the Utonium sisters became a little bit different over the years after dropping their dedication to fighting crime, they still seemed the same. Blossom still had her unique pink eyes, long, silky red hair, maturity, and capability to make all good grades and act as a good leader. Bubbles still had her twinkling blue eyes, bouncy blond hair that she still wore in pigtails, energy, and loving disposition. Buttercup still had her bright green eyes, black hair that was even cut short last Saturday like it was as a child, athletic drive, and determination to make sure that the day is won.

Blossom knocked on the Snyder's door. Then Mr. Snyder, a boring, stodgy man answered the door. "Yes?" he said.

"Hi," said Blossom, acting as perky as usual. She was trying to disguise her disgust and impatience. She nor her sisters ever liked Robin's parents. Even though they were boring and stuck-up, the main reason they never liked them was because they weren't very nice to Robin. They often ignored her, a part of the reason she was so lonely and depressed. "Is Robin here?"

"Yes, why?" Mr. Snyder wanted to know.

"We wanted to visit her so we could study for our big math test," Blossom pointed out, her smile fading.

Mr. Snyder surrender-sighed. "Alright," he said. "Come in." He stepped aside so the girls could come in. The girls wondered why he questioned their wanting to come inside in the first place. What, was his life too proper so he couldn't let in three bubbly girls in cheerleading uniforms? They often came over to Robin's house so it shouldn't have been such a surprise, even though most of the time he or Mrs. Snyder were never home to answer the door for them or even know they were there.

"Robin!" Blossom called, running through the hallway, looking for her friend's bedroom. Robin wasn't the type to answer. She was always reluctant to speak, especially after her favorite cat, Ginger, died the year before. So the Utonium sisters were often the only things that ever kept her awake. "Robin! We're here! We're here to study for the math test with you!"

Then the girls found Robin's bedroom. Robin was on the bed, of course, listening to her MP3 player and wearing headphones over her ears. She was wearing baggy clothing that looked almost ten times bigger than her, so her very thin body looked even thinner. She had long brown hair with bangs and sky blue eyes.

"Robin," Blossom said. Robin took off her headphones. She probably didn't answer because she didn't hear Blossom over her music. Then she stared, her eyes wide and awake. She was going to listen to whatever Blossom had to say. "We can study for the math test now."

"Sure," Robin replied in her quiet voice. "Not that I'd do good on the test anyway. I never do." Then she chuckled grimly.

"That's not true, Robin," said Bubbles. "I'm sure you do great on your math tests! Better than me, anyway, haha."

Robin laughed again. "Hey, how come we never sit together at lunch anymore?" she wondered. "I miss you guys during the school day."

"You know, pushy cheerleaders," Buttercup replied with an eye roll. "They're like, 'Oh, we _have_ to sit together! OMG, Todd is so cute, hehe!'"

Robin giggled. "Yea, so sometime can I sit with you guys?" she asked.

"Um…" said Blossom. "Sure! We'll pull up a chair. We promise."

"Yes!" said Bubbles. "Only for our bestest friend in the universe!"

"Really?" Robin wondered.

"Duh!" Bubbles replied. Then the bubble she had been blowing with her bubble gum exploded all over her face. Now all four girls started laughing. So then they got to study together.

The next day at school during lunch Princess was at the Utonium Sisters' and other cheerleaders' lunch table. "Ugh, I can't believe Julie is so selfish!" Princess announced. She was wearing her long, curly auburn hair down. She was also wearing a designer outfit and a sequined gold headband. She was narrowing her small black eyes, which became even smaller when she narrowed them. "She is talking against me now and is spreading rumors about my pappy poo!" Then she started munching on chocolate bars and other fattening snacks. She then groaned.

Julie came by with a tray. She took a look at the table and then shook her head in disgust. "Sorry," she said. "I'm not sitting with that stuck-up girl dog."

"The only dog here is you," Princess corrected. Julie scoffed and left.

"Gosh, Princess, that was rude," said Jennifer Kane.

"Yea," said Lana Daily. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Who cares?" Princess challenged. "If you knew all those things she said about me you'd think what I just said to her was a compliment!"

"Blossom!" called Robin, waving and coming over. "Bubbles! Buttercup! Can I come and sit with you?"

"Yes!" Blossom replied.

"Of course!" added Buttercup.

"Most definitely!" Bubbles pointed out.

When Robin was about to put her tray down and sit in an empty seat at the table, Princess, Jennifer, Lana, and all of the other miscellaneous cheerleaders, all stared at her, wide-eyed and utterly confused.

"Hey, guys," said Robin, chuckling uneasily. "May I sit here?"

"Uh," said Princess. "Who are you?"

"Robin Snyder. I've known you since kindergarten. I've been in your classes all the way through high school. I'm in five of your classes this year too."

"Oh, yea," said Princess, smiling sarcastically. "That little nobody who kissed up to the Powerpuff Girls since kindergarten. I remember. You were so pathetic. Now you're kissing up to them again, huh?"

"Um…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"She's our friend!" Blossom snapped.

"Yea, so leave her alone!" Buttercup agreed.

"More like a stalker," Princess snorted. "C'mon, girls. Let's leave."

"Buttercup, come with us!" Jennifer begged.

"Sorry," said Buttercup. "I'm staying with Robin."

Jennifer shrugged, picked up her tray, and walked off with Princess, Lana, and the other cheerleaders.

"So wassup?" Bubbles asked Robin, her voice energetic and hyper.

"Nothing much," Robin replied, her voice quiet. Even around her best friends she was shy. "Just had a math test review in first period. I think I might actually pass the test this time. It sounds easy."

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaimed, giving her friend a high five.

"Robin," Blossom began. "This might sound too mushy and all-"

"Nothing's too mushy," Robin assured her.

"Well, okay," Blossom said. "But it's really much more fun sitting with you at lunch than sitting with those girls anyway."

"Really?" Robin asked, tearing up.

"You bet!" Bubbles assured her.

"Yea," said Buttercup. "All they talk about is makeup, clothes, and boys anyway."

"Speaking of boys, Buttercup," Blossom began, "Mitch told me he wanted to meet you after lunch for a certain reason."

"Really?!" Buttercup replied. "For what? What do you think it's about? How should I look? What should I say? What's the occasion?"

"Um…" said Blossom, looking a bit dumbfounded. "Just be yourself."

"Okay," Buttercup replied, still not sounding convinced.

When lunch was over Mitch ran up to Buttercup. "Hey, Cuppo," he said.

"Hey, Mitch!" she replied. "Wassup?" She gave him a hug.

"Nothing much," he replied, hugging her back. "We need to talk."

Buttercup's heart sank. "What about?" she wanted to know.

"I have to tell you something," Mitch pointed out. "The truth is…well, you see…oh, it's so hard for me to bring myself to say this."

Buttercup felt a lump in her throat. "Say it," she said. "It's alright."

"I haven't been…well…only seeing _you_," he confessed.

"Really?" she challenged. Buttercup wasn't just _sad_ now. She was also _angry_. Who else could have Mitch possibly been seeing? "Who is she?"

"Jennifer Kane," he replied honestly.

Buttercup sighed. "I want to break up," she announced.

"Good," he said.

She raised one eyebrow. "Why is that _good_?"

"Because I was going to break up with _you_," he began, "and it makes me feel so much better that you want to break off also."

"And are you going to stay with Jennifer?"

Mitch nodded slowly. "Yea, that was the plan."

Buttercup, as hotheaded as ever, felt her uncontrollable temper was going to burst. But she gritted her teeth, glared at Mitch, and fought back her anger. She was crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. "What?" she began, quietly and coolly. "Is Jennifer better than me or something?"

"No!" he replied. "No one's better than _you_, Buttercup!"

"Than why?"

"It's just the way it's gotta be."

_Why_? Buttercup asked herself. _You still haven't answered why_! Even though she was still not convinced, she let go of that question. "Does she know about this?" she asked him.

"No," he replied. "Please don't tell her!"

"I promise I won't," Buttercup lied. So she walked alone to her next class, which was science.

"Miss Utonium!" shouted the science teacher, Mr. Shank. He was bald and thin with a beard. "Why are you tardy?"

"The bathroom," Buttercup lied. Mr. Shank pointed out the door, which meant, 'Get a pass'. So Buttercup surrender-sighed, went to the office, and brought back a pass. Then she sat back in her seat.

"Hey, Buttercup," said Dakota, a small, high-voiced girl who sat next to her in this class. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks," Buttercup replied. This wasn't new. Dakota would often tell her how much she liked her outfits, although her style was a little too tough for what she would expect Dakota to like. Today Buttercup was wearing a choker, a green halter-top, baggy jeans, and a brand-new nose ring.

"You're welcome," Dakota said. She watched as Buttercup took her cell phone out of her backpack and started texting. "Who are you texting?"

"Jennifer Kane," Buttercup replied. Dakota nodded.

Cuppo: Wassup Jenny!

Jennygurrl: Nm. Txting in class. U same?

Cuppo: Of course. Guess ???

Jennygurrl: Wat? :D

Cuppo: Mitch has been cheating on us.

Jennygurrl:  He has?

Cuppo: Yes. And he's dumping me so he can be w/u.

"Buttercup, give me your phone," said Mr. Shank.

Cuppo: Mr. Shank's taking my phone. G2g.

Unlike Buttercup, who had a regular science class, Blossom was in her gifted science class. Her teacher, Mrs. Soucie, a frail woman with glasses was passing out invitations to a week-long science program. It was for spring break, which was coming up that very next week. It was based in a science convention.

"I hope I get one," Blossom said to herself.

"This is very important," Mrs. Soucie began, "because this will appear on your résumé for college. It will give you points, I can assure you." She gave the invitation to Blossom.

"Yes!" Blossom cheered. Everyone turned to her and laughed.

"Blossom," said Mrs. Soucie. "Would you like to share something with the class?"

"No, ma'am," Blossom embarrassedly replied, blushing.

"Then keep your feelings to yourself."

When class was over, Blossom stepped out of the classroom.

"Alright!" yelled Evan Carter, walking by and mussing Blossom's perfect red hair. "My girl B here is off to be a science wiz!"

"Evan, Evan!" Blossom exclaimed, trying to fix her bangs. "Not the hair!"

"Sorry, sorry," he replied. He then began rubbing Blossom's back. "I just _knew_ you would make it."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Do you want to celebrate?"

"How?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "Like go out on a date tonight?"

"What about Cathy?" Blossom wondered. "Isn't _she_ your girlfriend?"

"She dumped me yesterday," he pointed out. "She said she couldn't take the whole long-distance thing."

_Shoot_, Blossom thought to herself. Sure, she was a cheerleader, and she liked impressing the football players with her cheer skills, but she never really had time for them in the end and even thought they were a waste of time. "Sorry, Evan, but it's not going to work out between us," she apologized. "Sorry."

"Why not?" he asked.

_Well, because I'm way smarter than you, Evan. Maybe being someone as smart as me won't take listening to all of your immature, egotistical remarks._

"There's worlds between us, Evan," she explained.

"Wait…what does that mean?" he wondered as she walked away.

Bubbles walked into her least favorite class. Math. Ugh, how she hated math! How she wanted the whole subject to disappear! Thanks to math she never had a perfect report card and once she was even knocked off of the cheerleading squad because of it.

"Today we are discussing how to classify different types of algebraic expressions," began the teacher, Mr. Meridian. He was middle-aged with a scruffy beard and a funny accent.

_How am I supposed to classify different types of algebraic expressions if I can't even understand algebra_? Bubbles asked herself. _And we've been learning about them the whole entire semester_!

"Well, there's monomials, binomials, trinomials…" Mr. Meridian's list seemed as if it went on forever.

"Bla bla, bla bla," said Boomer. Boomer was a super cute blue-eyed-blond boy who sat next to Bubbles in this class. He was still a part of the Rowdyruff Boys, a gang of powerful boys who used to fight the Powerpuff Girls. But now that the Powerpuff Girls no longer existed the Rowdyruff Boys were extremely nice and friendly to Bubbles and her sisters. They would even try to make them laugh.

"He he," Bubbles giggled into her hand. Boomer then winked at her.

The Utonium sisters never heard from the Rowdyruff Boys in years, until last summer when they saw them again at the mall. They got to know them pretty well through their freshman year in high school, which was still going on, because they were a part of the football team. They were kicked out though because they often skipped practices. That was because they were bad boys. And being bad boys had an influence on their popular, cool reputation.

When class was over, and Bubbles rushed on what was supposed to be her 'home' work, Boomer met with her after class.

"Hey, Bubbles," he said.

"Oh," she replied, giggling foolishly. "Boomer. Wassup?"

"Nothing," he replied. As cute as he was, Boomer was never the sharpest tool in the shed. Just like Bubbles, they kind of just had that totally-adorable-dumb-blond thing going on. That's why in a way they were kind of perfect for each other.

Brick, his brother, on the other hand, was extremely smart but also abrasive. But his loud, dominating personality was one of the many reasons he attracted the attention of many girls. He had long red hair and often wore a red cap. He also had red eyes. He was probably the toughest kid in school.

Butch, Boomer's other brother, was the 'babe magnet' of the three brothers. He had a smooth personality, which he lacked as a little five-year-old boy. When he was five he was angry, explosive, and almost psychotic. He lost this personality trait as a teenager - well, as far as the Utonium sisters knew. He had spiky black hair and green eyes.

The Utonium sisters had absolutely no clue about who was the parent of the Rowdyruff Boys anymore since they weren't superheroes anymore. They couldn't believe Him would still be their father; these boys were much too manly to have a father like _Him_.

"Well, talk to you later," Bubbles told Boomer. As much as she enjoyed speaking to him she kind of was in no mood for being in that awkward situation any longer.

"See ya round," he replied, still smiling as if he was in a trance.

When the girls went home that day after cheer practice Professor Utonium, who was looking up from what he was cooking, asked, "How was school?"

"Horrible!" Buttercup replied, crossing her arms and falling down onto the couch. "I hate Mitch! And I hate Jennifer! They can just disappear!"

"What Buttercup is trying to say, Dad, is that Mitch has apparently been cheating on Buttercup and her friend, Jennifer Kane," Blossom explained. "And at cheer practice Buttercup kept asking Jennifer to break up with Mitch and she wouldn't so Buttercup punched Jennifer in the face and now she's kicked off the cheer squad. And we don't know if she's going to be expelled or not yet."

"Buttercup," said the Professor, his tone concerned.

"What?!" Buttercup replied. "Yesterday was Mitch's two-year anniversary with _me_! Not _Jennifer_! And he's probably just sticking with her because she's prettier, more popular, more interesting-"

"Oh, please, Buttercup!" said Bubbles. "She's nowhere near as pretty as _you_! She just thinks she is!"

"Yea," Blossom agreed. "And she's not more popular either. Everyone loves _you_."

"And she's nawt more interesting!" Bubbles pointed out. "Even _I'm_ smarter than _her_! And I don't know about you but I think that's pretty sad!"

"But nobody likes me anymore," Buttercup said to Blossom. "Now they think I'm violent and dangerous."

"If you weren't violent or dangerous than you wouldn't be Buttercup," Blossom pointed out.

"I always knew that Mitch Mitchellson was trouble ever since you girls went to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten," the Professor admitted. Then he looked at Blossom. "Blossom, did you perhaps receive an invitation to the week-long science program?"

"Yes!" Blossom replied, holding up the invitation in the air.

"I was going to update you on that," the Professor pointed out. "You see Mojo Jojo came by when you girls were at cheer practice and he handed me a newsletter saying that it's going to be out of state."

"What?" all three girls said at once.

"The convention building here in Townsville is being torn down," the Professor began, "so it's going to be held in California."

"But that's like at the opposite end of the country," Blossom pointed out.

"I know," said the Professor. "So do you really want to go?"

"Well," Blossom began, looking at her sisters for support. Bubbles shrugged and Buttercup shook her head. "Mrs. Soucie said that the colleges you'll apply for are going to see you if you went. I think that's extremely helpful for my educational lifestyle."

"It's okay, Blossom," said the Professor. "If you want to go then you can go." He started tearing up. "We'll miss you though."

"Oh, Dad," said Blossom, rolling her pink eyes but still smiling. "I'll be okay. I might not be a Powerpuff Girl anymore but I still know how to take care of myself."

The Professor smiled and nodded. "That's my girl," he said.

The next two days of school, Wednesday and Thursday, were almost unbearable for poor Buttercup. She received a lot of mean looks from students all those days - the worst from Jennifer and Mitch. Jennifer was angry because she had two black eyes and Mitch was angry because he didn't think Buttercup would actually tell Jennifer he cheated on them. Some people were even mean to Blossom and Bubbles too just because they were Buttercup's sisters. It didn't really matter anyway because the three sisters sat with Robin at lunch.

Robin wasn't the only one nice to the three girls though. The Rowdyruff Boys talked to the girls whenever they could in the hallways. Buttercup really enjoyed the company from Butch. It made her feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks for punching Jennifer," Butch said on Friday.

"Why?" Buttercup wondered.

"Because she's really annoying," Butch replied. Buttercup giggled when he said this. Then he continued. "And you really shut her up. Well, at least in first period she's been quiet for the last few days."

"Hey, Blossom," said Brick.

"Oh, hey, Brick," Blossom replied, giggling nervously. She kept swaying back and forth habitually. "Wassup?"

"Congratulations on being invited to the science program," he replied. "I heard only the really smart kids are invited."

"It was cool at first," Blossom began, "but then I learned it's based in California."

"Who said that?" Brick wondered.

"Mojo Jojo," Blossom replied reluctantly. The Utonium sisters didn't like bringing up neither Mojo Jojo nor Him to the Rowdyruff Boys since both villains were considered their 'guardian' at a certain time. And it also reminded the boys of a time when they weren't so friendly with the girls.

"Oh," said Brick, nodding. He didn't seem upset at all when Blossom brought up the evil chimp. "Well that sucks that you have to be so far away. Because I was thinking of asking you out for spring break."

"I'm sorry," said Blossom. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Um, no," he replied. "Sorry. I wish I were."

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"Yo, Bubbles!" Boomer said, leaning closer to Bubbles in math class. "So do you get the lesson?"

"Nope," Bubbles replied, chuckling. "Never do."

"Here, let me show you," Boomer offered. He started helping Bubbles with the assignment. Knowing Boomer, he could have been possibly giving her all of the wrong answers in the world. But she didn't care one bit.

Buttercup wasn't used to not coming to cheer practice after school. She was riding home on her green bicycle. But before she actually went home she stopped at the post office. She wanted to send Mitch a letter she wrote during seventh period. When she was done she walked through the strip mall to get to her bike. All of a sudden she knocked into somebody.

"Hey, Buttercup," said a familiar voice. "Hey, kid. Remember me?"

Her heart stopped. She remembered this voice. It sounded the same as it did ten years ago, except older. She looked up and saw a young green man. He looked extremely scruffy with the same thick black hair and sunglasses. He was smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a heavy brown coat. It was Ace - a possibly twenty-seven-year old Ace.

"Ace," she said quietly.

"The one and only," he replied. He then lowered his sunglasses and winked at her. "How do you like me now?"

Buttercup didn't respond. She walked off quickly and quietly. Yes, she was practically in _love_ with Ace when she was five but it was scarier now since he was in his late twenties and she was only fifteen. And she didn't have her powers anymore so if he pulled anything she couldn't protect herself. So she marched away. She could hear him laughing in the distance. His voice was really throaty now, probably from all of the years of smoking.

Buttercup quickly hopped onto her bike and pedaled home.

"This is so weird!" Bubbles exclaimed when she and Blossom were walking home to their house. The two of them were carrying their school books and wearing their cheerleading uniforms under their cropped sweaters. "I know it's our third day of this but I'm still getting used to nawt having Buttercup at cheer with us."

"Yea," Blossom agreed. "And having everyone turned against us too."

Bubbles' lip started trembling. "I can't believe they hate us now!" she cried.

"There, there," said Blossom, pulling her sister into a huge hug before she started crying hysterically.

"How was school?" the Professor asked Blossom and Bubbles as they came home.

"It sucked!" Bubbles replied hysterically.

"Yea," Blossom agreed. "Except for Robin and the Rowdyruff Boys. They're our only friends anymore."

"And it's all my fault," Buttercup muttered. She was laying outspread on the living room couch, crossing her arms and frowning.

"_No_," Blossom said uneasily, running over to her sister. "It's not your _fault_. It's Mitch and Jennifer's."

"Nobody else thinks so," Buttercup pointed out.

Bubbles started crying again.

That Monday after the Professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup dropped Blossom off at the airport they headed home.

"I'm going to miss Blossom," said Bubbles.

"We all are," the Professor pointed out. He sighed. "Spring break just won't be the same without her."

Bubbles and Buttercup went into their bedroom. Their bedroom was similar to the way it was when they were five, except there were three beds now. The pink one belonged to Blossom, the blue one belonged to Bubbles, and the green one belonged to Buttercup. They were staying at Blossom's empty pink one.

"This is quiet," Buttercup pointed out.

"Yes," Bubbles agreed. She took out the ribbons in her abundant blond hair which kept it up in pigtails. Bubbles was annoyingly beautiful enough as it was and it made it even worse when she wore her pretty hair down.

"Bubbles, I have to tell you something," said Buttercup.

"Yes, Buttercup?"

"It happened three days ago on Friday," Buttercup continued. "When I was at the post office to deliver a letter-"

"Who to?" Bubbles wondered.

"Mitch, but-"

"Mitch! What did you say? Do you think it's going to make things worse?"

"I don't think it _can_ get any worse."

"Maybe you shouldn't have sent it."

"That's not the point, Bubbles! The point is that when I was there I bumped into Ace."

Bubbles became interested. "Ace? As in the leader of the _Gangreen Gang_?" Just then the Utonium's Bichon Frise puppy named Fluffy ran in. Bubbles picked her up and held her in her lap. "Hello, girl," she said, scratching the puppy under her ears.

"Yes, _that_ Ace," Buttercup replied.

"What was he like?" Bubbles asked.

"The same, except older," Buttercup replied. "And his voice was raspy."

"Did he react to you?"

"Yes," Buttercup admitted. "It was scary too."

Bubbles shuddered. "Then I'm glad we're nawt fighting crime anymore."

"Yea," Buttercup replied, even though she didn't agree. She sometimes wished she _still_ fought crime. "Then we'd have to deal with Ace again."

All of a sudden something freaky happened. The Powerpuff Hotline, which never rang ever since the girls quit their crime-fighting days, rang. The girls still kept it in their room for _nostalgic_ reasons. Not for any notice of when a certain crime was going on. This was truly a mind-boggling moment for Buttercup and Bubbles.

............

Author's Note: This was the first chapter of PPG: The Future Is Saved! Bubbles and Buttercup are basically confused because the Powerpuff Hotline, which hadn't rang since they quit fighting crime, had just rang! And Blossom is all the way in California so she can't even share this strange experience! So are they going to answer the phone? Or are they going to let it ring? Keep reading and you'll find out!


	2. The Glory Days

Author's Note: Review - Things aren't going great at Pokey Oaks High School. Buttercup's boyfriend has been cheating on her and her friend and she sort of punched her friend and now the whole school's against her. So that doesn't make everyone extremely pleased with Blossom or Bubbles either. But with Blossom all the way in California, and the Powerpuff Hotline has just rang again for the first time in years, Bubbles and Buttercup are extremely dumbfounded and a little scared.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

2. The Glory Days

"Are _you_ going to answer the Hotline?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

Bubbles winced. "No," she replied. "I don't think so, no."

But Buttercup wasn't convinced. Bubbles didn't sound sure in her voice. So Buttercup ran downstairs to tell the Professor about this incident. Maybe he had advice to give them about whether to answer the phone or not.

"Let's see what it's about first," the Professor pointed out. He was walking up the stairs with Buttercup now.

"No Powerpuff Girls here!" they heard Bubbles shout into the phone. She was trying to make a mature voice. "Nope, Mayor! Nawt here! Goodbye!" She hang up. "It _was _the Mayor."

"Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Don't just hang up on him!"

"What did he have to say, Bubbles?" the Professor wanted to know.

"He said something was stolen from the Townsville Museum of Natural History," Bubbles explained. "Something about a locket from the Renaissance."

"Why did he need to call _you_ though?"

"He was asking if the Powerpuff Girls were here," Bubbles began, "because he was wondering if they could solve the case. He said that all of the other superheroes he hired for the past few years were all duds and the only good ones he ever saw were the Powerpuff Girls."

"So why did you lie and say there were no Powerpuff Girls here?" Buttercup wanted to know.

"But I _wasn't_ lying!" Bubbles argued. "I was telling the truth! There really _are_ no Powerpuff Girls anymore!"

"_We're_ the Powerpuff Girls," Buttercup pointed out.

"Nawt anymore."

"I'm going to call the Mayor back," the Professor announced.

"Do you still have his number?" Buttercup asked.

"I think so, yes," the Professor replied. He ran out of the room and began looking for the Mayor's number.

"I can't believe he's still Mayor," Buttercup wondered.

"I can't believe he's still _alive_," added Bubbles. They quickly tiptoed out of the room to look for the Professor. They were going to listen in on his call to the Mayor. "Let's listen through the Hotline," Bubbles suggested, running back into their bedroom. She put the phone to her ear.

Buttercup picked Fluffy up and sat her in her lap on the bed. She was going to let Bubbles listen to the phone call.

"_Mayor, what did you need_?" the Professor asked.

"_The locket which was once owned by a famous French king of the Renaissance has been stolen from the Townsville Museum of Natural History_," the Mayor's voice replied. "_I was wondering if the Powerpuff Girls could stop whoever was stealing it. Because apparently the villain is still staying in there_."

"_Mayor, we appreciate your acknowledgement,_" the Professor began, "_and we like it how you remember us even after all of these years, but you have to understand that the girls aren't superheroes anymore. They no longer have any powers. I shipped what was left of all the Chemical X in the world to a foreign science museum so I can't give them their powers back. You're just going to have to call someone else._"

"_I can't think of anyone else that's decent at fighting crime at the moment,_" the Mayor complained. 

"_I'm sorry, Mayor, but it's not the girls you should be calling. We're sorry. Goodbye now._" Then the Professor hang up.

"Bubbles," said Buttercup. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"I think we should stop whoever is stealing the locket," Buttercup replied.

"No, Buttercup!" Bubbles disagreed. "We wouldn't stand a chance! We're just normal teenaged girls now! We'd get flattened in a millisecond!"

"But it's adventure, Bubbles!"

"Flat as a pancake!" Bubbles shrieked for dramatic effect.

"Think about it though, Bubbles," said Buttercup, trying to calm her sister. "Remember the glory days! 'So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls'! Don't you remember that at all?"

"Yes, Buttercup," Bubbles replied. "But that was when we had powers. If we went out and tried to fight off whoever was stealing this locket _now_ it would be the same thing as _Lana Daily _trying to do what you suggest! We're just ordinary girls!"

"But we have something that Lana Daily doesn't have," Buttercup pointed out. "Experience."

"But why does that matter if you don't even have powers to back it up?" Bubbles wanted to know. "And we don't have Blossom! We're nothing without her!"

Buttercup considered this and agreed. She _didn't_ agree that experience didn't matter without powers, but she _did_ agree that she and Bubbles were nothing without Blossom. She was always their leader, and a very good one too.

"You know what?" Buttercup said. "I'm going to call Blossom. She's going to join us."

"What the heck, Buttercup?" Bubbles wanted to know. "The villain will be long gone before Blossom arrives even in Nevada! There will be no time whatsoever for Blossom to come here!"

"It's worth a try, though," Buttercup pointed out. She called Blossom on her cell phone. "Hey, Blossom, where are you?"

"_I've just arrived at the convention_," Blossom replied. "_I'm going to be staying in a hotel right next door with other girls from around the country. Why_?"

"Because Bubbles and I were wondering if you could come back here," Buttercup replied. "The Mayor just called and is asking if we can stop a criminal from stealing a certain locket from the Townsville Museum of Natural History. Maybe you could help."

"_Gee, Buttercup, I'd love to, but I really don't think I can. The plane isn't fast enough to take me from here to there before the villain gets away. And we don't have superpowers anymore. Does the Mayor even know that?_"

"Yes," Buttercup said. "But the Mayor said the villain is staying there for whatever reason. I bet we can still catch them."

"_If they were still there what chance would we stand_?" Blossom wanted to know. "_We aren't the Powerpuff Girls anymore, Buttercup. We're ordinary teenaged girls now. We'd get flattened in a millisecond._"

"Wow, that's weird."

"_What_?"

"Bubbles said that exact same thing a few minutes ago."

Blossom surrender-sighed. "_Fine. I'll use a jet instead of an ordinary plane. I hate plane rides, but since you begged, I'll come. But I bet the villain will be gone. Just telling you what I think. So see you. In a few hours._"

"Perfect!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Goodbye!" She hang up.

"Professor!" Bubbles called, running down the stairs. "We're going to the movies with Robin! We'll be back though!"

Bubbles and Buttercup had changed their outfits. Bubbles was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore when she was a Powerpuff Girl. It was a cropped blue top with a black stripe and a blue miniskirt with a black line through it. Buttercup was wearing a much more complex outfit. It was a green halter-top with a small, transparent fabric over it, fingerless gloves, and long green pants with a belt and a long zippered part. She also wore chains and a choker.

"Dressed like _that_?" the Professor challenged. "I don't think so! Girls, those outfits are _way_ too revealing!"

"But they're handy for fighting crime!" Buttercup slipped out. Bubbles then threw a hand over her sister's mouth.

"What she means is that if we _were_ fighting crime that it would be comfortable enough to wear so we could fight crime…um…comfortably!" Bubbles saved.

The Professor surrender-sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just watch out for yourselves, girls. The Townsville mall is a scary place."

"Oh, whatever, Dad," said Buttercup, walking over and standing on her tippy toes. Then she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Yea, we'll be alright," Bubbles added. She kissed him next.

"What source of transportation are we going to have?" Buttercup wondered.

"Our bikes!" Bubbles replied.

"No, Bubbles," Buttercup disagreed. "Our bikes won't take us to the museum fast enough."

"Nope!" Bubbles agreed. "But it will take us to the city fast enough!"

So Buttercup hopped on her green bike and Bubbles hopped on her blue bike and they started pedaling. They parked their bikes in the entrance of the city and then waited at a shuttle bus stop. When the shuttle bus arrived they got in and listened to hear about the route the bus was taking.

"Well first we're going to Townsville City Hall," the driver began on his microphone speaker. "Then we're going to the Townsville Museum of Art, and after that the Townsville Museum of Natural History, alright? Okay, here we go!"

"Ugh," said Buttercup, resting her face on her hand. "I wish that we could skip the City Hall and the art gallery."

After about twenty minutes they finally arrived at the Museum of Natural History. Bubbles was making quiet sounds, so Buttercup turned around to see her little sister. Bubbles had her hand on her stomach. She also looked pale. She looked actually sick.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" Buttercup said.

"Can't fight crime…mustn't fight crime…" Bubbles replied.

"I know, I know, I'm nervous too, Bubbles," Buttercup assured her. When they got inside the museum and they were done having their purses checked Bubbles ran into the bathroom. She didn't even care about running past all of the women in the line for the women's bathroom. She found the nearest trash can and barfed inside of it. Several women in line grimaced and groaned. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" said Buttercup.

"It's making me sick to my stomach!" Bubbles replied, now sounding a little bit better. "I can't stand up to this criminal! I'm nawt a Powerpuff anymore!"

"But you once were," Buttercup pointed out. "That should be enough." All of a sudden a high-pitched, female voice cackled over the intercom speaker. Everyone in the lobby flinched. "There's our crime," said Buttercup.

"I recognize that laugh," Bubbles pointed out.

"_Hello, unsuspecting citizens and tourists_," said the voice. "_This is your girl, Sedusa. Now if you don't want your brains blown out, then I suggest you leave. I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it_!" A gun shot off. So then everybody started cramming the Exit doors as they tried to run away. The Utonium sisters stayed though.

"I knew that was Sedusa," said Bubbles, squinting her baby blue eyes.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Buttercup, grabbing her little sister's wrist and running her to the back of the museum.

"What the heck, Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, trying to pull free. "Sedusa's got a gun and we don't have resistant powers! If she shoots us we're dead!"

"Yea, but does she _know_ we don't have powers anymore?" Buttercup challenged.

"If she did that would make things even worse! Then she'd _really _try to attack us! And she has all of these powers with her hair and stuff! She could kill us, I tell you! And we didn't even say goodbye to the Professor before we died!" Bubbles started wailing.

"Bubbles, we're nawt going to die!" Buttercup assured her little sister. "We're super girls!"

"Huh?" said Bubbles.

"Yes, we're super girls! We _never_ say die! No one can stop us!"

"I hope you're right."

Sedusa was in the jewelry room of the museum. Just like the Professor, she was looking a little older, but she still looked young enough to be considered beautiful. She was starting to get prominent laugh lines though. She was wearing a different outfit now. It was a little black dress and black high heels. "Wait here for me, boys," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Do what you want to do," Mojo Jojo called back. Mojo looked a little different now too. Aside from looking older, he wore a purple-and-white pinstripe suit. He still wore the same helmet over his over sized brain though. "Fuzzy Lumpkins, keep your eye on the security guards."

"Sure thing, Mojo!" Fuzzy's voice replied. He then looked over towards a trio of security guards that were being tied up and had tape over their mouths. Fuzzy looked the same as he always did. Furry, pink, and wearing the same blue overalls.

Mojo Jojo was holding a locket in his hands. "I am too afraid to open this," he announced in admiration. "It is too incredible for even someone like me to open it. I fear that if I open it right now something very bad could happen, and then the whole entire museum will be obliterated!"

"Let's wait for Him to come then," said Fuzzy. Then the room turned red. The tied-up security guards started squirming when this happened. Next there started to be loud, echoing sounds bouncing off of the museum walls. All of a sudden then someone came out of the air.

It was Him. He looked a little different from the last time the Powerpuff Girls fought Him. Sure, He still was red with claws and still looked like the Devil, and he still wore unruly amounts of makeup, but He changed what He wore. He wore a black leather jacket over a black leotard, which replaced the woman's red jacket and pink tulle skirt. He still had pointed, thigh-high stiletto boots though and He didn't age one bit. One of His differences now was His black hair was ear-length and curly.

"Someone say my name?" He asked, beaming.

"Actually, yes," Mojo Jojo replied. "It was Fuzzy Lumpkins."

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom, boys," said Him. "It was hard to get in. Everyone was rushing out all at once. All thanks to Sedusi."

"You really have to start giving her a new nickname," Mojo groaned, slapping himself in the face.

"Are you sure they weren't leaving because they saw You?" Fuzzy asked, ignoring Mojo Jojo.

"That sounds possible," Him agreed. When He noticed the security guards, who were squirming and whimpering now worse than ever, He went over to them and put His claws on His hips. "Silly men," He began. "You won't even know _what_ hit you when I'm finished with you. You're cowering much too soon."

Buttercup and Bubbles, who were now outside this room, gasped when they saw Him inside. "No!" Bubbles squeaked, finally pulling her wrist out of Buttercup's grasp. "Thought about it. Okay, _maybe_. Now? Bad idea!"

"Bubbles, it's just _Him_!" Buttercup replied. "We've dealt with Him before. What's so different about it now?"

Bubbles gasped again. "What's so different _now_? It's much worse now, Buttercup! We're powerless, ordinary, and human! What chance could we stand against _Him_? He's powerful, extraordinary, and _nawt_ human!"

Buttercup, trying to remain as quiet as she could, peeked through a glass window that led to the jewelry room. "It's not just Him in there," she said. "It's also Fuzzy Lumpkins. And Mojo Jojo."

"Now we _really_ can't go in!" Bubbles exclaimed in a whisper. "Do you know how awkward that would be if we went in and started fighting Mojo? He's our friend now! It's like, 'Oh, hi, last time I saw you, you were saying hi to us and the Professor. Now I'm going to fight you'. Now if that's nawt awkward, I don't know what is!"

"Isn't it just a coincidence how all of the villains here are the ones we fought when we were younger?" Buttercup asked. "I mean, they could have been all of those newer villains we hear about in the news. At least since we know these guys we can probably beat them."

"I hope Blossom's coming soon," Bubbles whispered as Buttercup started for the room. "_Eep_!" Bubbles cried and pulled Buttercup down on the ground. The villains looked up when they heard the loud crash. Then they shrugged.

"Bubbles, lemme at 'em!" Buttercup whispered, trying to pull away from underneath her sister. Bubbles was sitting on top of her sister, trying to hold her back. "I just wanna beat 'em!"

"But you can't, Buttercup!" Bubbles replied. "They'll kill you first! Do you think I want to see my sister die in front of my very own eyes?"

"I don't _care_!" Buttercup pointed out. She gathered all of her strength and knocked Bubbles off of her.

"No!" Bubbles shrieked as Buttercup ran into the room.

"Hey, guys," said Buttercup. "Miss me?"

The villains looked at her now and stared a few moments in shock. Then Him and Fuzzy burst into uncontrollable laughter. Mojo Jojo still looked shocked.

"Buttercup," said Mojo. "But…but you don't fight crime anymore!"

"I _didn't_," Buttercup corrected. "But that doesn't mean I still don't."

"Oh ho, that's funny," Fuzzy was chuckling.

"Why is it so funny?" Buttercup wanted to know.

"Because you no longer have powers, dear one," Him replied. "In just one millisecond we can flatten you."

"What's up with the flattening in a millisecond idea?" Buttercup wondered.

"Is it just you or is there somebody else here?" Mojo Jojo asked. The three villains started walking toward her in a slow, menacing way.

"Well, Bubbles _was _here," Buttercup said. "I don't know where she is now."

"Right there?" Him asked, pointing His claw over at where the security guards were. Bubbles was untying the ropes around the guards and tearing the tape away from their mouths.

"Oh, yes," said Buttercup.

"So it's just the two of you, right?" said Mojo Jojo. "Nobody else here to protect you? Two against three?"

"Yep," Buttercup replied.

"Two human girls versus the three of us?" Him wanted to clarify.

"Yep, that's our army."

Him rubbed His claws together thoughtfully. "This'll be _easy_," He said.

When Buttercup was just about to back away, Sedusa appeared right behind her. "Boo!" Sedusa said. "Miss me?"

"Aagghh!" Buttercup screamed, falling to the ground.

"Nuh uh uh, girl!" Sedusa yelled, grabbing a large amount of Bubbles' long blond hair, causing the small teenager to fall to the floor just like her sister. Then she threw some kind of net at the security guards and trapped them again so they couldn't get away.

"Are you ready to give up, little girls?" Mojo Jojo asked. "Or do you want to fight us?"

"Fight!" Buttercup replied, getting on her feet. Bubbles stiffened.

Mojo Jojo cracked his knuckles. "Alright," he said with a shrug. "You asked for it." Then he lunged at Buttercup and knocked her onto the ground. He started punching her in the face. Now Fuzzy hit Buttercup in the head with his banjo.

Bubbles made a run out the door but Him grabbed her by the shoulder with His claw. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. His arm, which was stretched out and extremely long, grew shorter and shorter until it was back to normal length when He pulled Bubbles back into the room. He then held her still while Sedusa whipped her with her hair.

"Had enough yet, girls?" Mojo Jojo asked five minutes later. Bubbles and Buttercup, who were on the floor, barely able to get up, just moaned in response.

"Uh…no," Buttercup replied.

"Nope?" Fuzzy repeated. "Then say hello to my new and improved shotgun!"

Bubbles and Buttercup, who were extremely terrified now, gathered all of their strength to get up from the floor and ran out the door.

"Let's get 'em before they get more help," said Sedusa. She followed them into the next room, the insect room. She threw them into a small tent with butterflies flying around. "Sorry to 'butter' you, girls, but we really don't want you to _fly_ away just yet!" Sedusa said, cackling. She ran off.

"That wasn't clever," Buttercup muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Aagghh!" Bubbles screamed when fifty butterflies came at her at once. Usually Bubbles liked butterflies, but she didn't like when they came in swarms.

The villains escaped with the locket, cackling as they left. After what seemed like an hour of getting used to the butterflies they heard Blossom's voice echoing through the empty building.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom called. "I'm here!" She was panting. "Are you guys here? Where is everyone? Did you catch the villain?"

Buttercup got out her cell phone and started calling Blossom. "Yes, Blossom, we're here," she said when Blossom answered.

"Oh, hey, Buttercup!" Blossom replied. She sounded so close that her voice was practically in the room. "Where are you?" The tent with the butterflies started rattling. "Um…something's moving in the insect room," Blossom said, kinda scared.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called, her voice extra high and shrieky.

"And it knows my name," Blossom added, taking a few steps back.

"Blossom," said Buttercup.

"What?"

"Open the tent in the insect room."

"Oh," said Blossom, blushing. "So it's _you_ guys. Sorry." She ran over to the tent and opened it. Before all of the butterflies came out Bubbles and Buttercup ran out, closing the opening quickly behind them. "So did you catch the bad guys? What happened? What was it like, reliving the old days?"

"We didn't catch them," Buttercup replied. "They beat us."

"Who were they? Those new villains we hear about?"

"It-"

"Was it the Blue Men? The Squid? Mirage? Tell me, Buttercup!"

"No one new," Buttercup replied. "It was Mojo, Fuzzy, Him, and Sedusa."

Blossom looked surprised. "Oh," she said. "What a coincidence."

"Yea, it _was_," Bubbles agreed.

"So was it awkward fighting Mojo?" Blossom wondered.

"A bit, yea," Bubbles said truthfully.

"I can only imagine," Blossom said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't win this battle," said Buttercup. "But the next one we will be victorious, I promise. We just need you there, Blossom."

"About that, Buttercup," Blossom began, staring down at the lab coat she was wearing, "about the distance, I don't really like the plane rides. And my instructor told me that I can only have a good excuse to get out of the area let alone state. So I don't know if I can keep coming back like this."

"But we need you Blossom!" Buttercup complained. "Some things are more important than some stupid week-long program! You are our leader!"

"Some things are more important than fighting off villains who you can't even beat too, Buttercup," Blossom pointed out. "And from the looks of things you _really_ got beaten. You two are extremely red and I can even see some bruises. And your hair's messed up. Buttercup, you have two black eyes!"

"I guess Jennifer isn't the only one now," Buttercup muttered.

"You two need to tell the Mayor that it's just nawt going to fly," Blossom said. "The Powerpuff Girls are over. It's time to face the truth now. We're just unpopular high school students now. Now I'm going back to California." Blossom, whose feet was dragging on the floor, walked off.

"Bye, Blossom," Bubbles sniffed.

"Goodbye, Bubbles," Blossom replied, waving one last time.

Sedusa was flying a small helicopter. Mojo Jojo, Him, and Fuzzy were all in there too. The three men were hovering around the locket, which was carefully placed one of the helicopter chairs.

"Did you know, boys, that I have encountered with this locket before?" Him asked confidently.

"Show off," Mojo Jojo muttered under his breath.

Him ignored Mojo and continued. "I persuaded the French king into giving it to me," Him pointed out. "I told him that if he didn't give it to me His entire kingdom would be destroyed, starting with his lovely little wife. So he gave it to me." The images all came back to Him almost too clearly. It was in the thirteen hundreds, so His makeup wasn't very good. He wore a lot of jewelry. When He wasn't taking the form of a human, He hid His red-skinned, freakish appearance from many people in French towns by wearing a large black robe and a hood. His black hair was much longer back then.

"That's awe-inspiring," Fuzzy said literally.

"No it isn't," Mojo disagreed. "I've heard this story before. In the end the French king won it back. You failed, Him. You spend Your entire immortal, never-ending life trying to look good and impress people and all Your plans are always just ruined in the end. So you're _not_ awe-inspiring. You just have a big head."

"Humph," Him said, sitting back in a seat and crossing His arms.

"What does the locket do?" Fuzzy wondered out loud.

"It's supposed to take you back to any time," Mojo Jojo replied. "Past or future. There is a portal if you open it. So you have to be careful and certainly positive you really want to use it before you open it."

"That's why you wittle boys have to control yourselves," said Sedusa. "That's why _I'm_ here. _I_ am the smartest one here."

"That's right," said Mojo Jojo. "Wait. Aren't _I_ the smartest?"

"Nope," Sedusa replied truthfully. "Just the biggest analytical genius."

"Then wouldn't that make me the most intelligent?"

"I'm the smartest one that can come up with a plan _quickly_."

"Oh," said Mojo Jojo, convinced.

"So when are we gonna open it?" Fuzzy wanted to know.

"When we get to France," Sedusa replied. "The locket is nothing without the time portal, you know. And the only way the time portal is going to work correctly is if its energy is restored in the home of its original owner."

Bubbles and Buttercup took the bus back to the front of Down-Townsville.

"I can't ride a bike!" Bubbles cried, looking as if she was going to faint.

"Me neither," Buttercup agreed. "But we've gotta try."

"Like how?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"I don't know," Buttercup said. She fell to the ground.

Bubbles stared a few seconds, looked away, and started crying loudly. "I'm lonely, I'm tired, I'm hurt, and my sister's a goner!" she cried.

"Bubbles," Buttercup said quietly. "I'm nawt dead."

"Oh," said Bubbles, blushing. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No, it's alright," Buttercup replied, getting up on her feet again. "We should just try to ride our bikes home. C'mon." So the two sisters rode their bikes home. Bubbles fell off several times but they managed.

"So how was - Oh my goodness!" the Professor exclaimed when the girls came in, beaten, through the door. "What happened?"

"Bubbles fell off of the escalator and I went down to catch her and then I fell too," Buttercup replied.

"You poor girls need a hospital!" the Professor cried, running over to his daughters and giving them a hug.

"No we don't, Daddy," Bubbles replied. "We're fine. We just have a few black eyes, that's all."

"How can you get black eyes from falling down an escalator?" the Professor wondered.

"It's a possibility," Buttercup said with a shrug.

"Did Robin help you guys?" the Professor asked.

"Um…" Buttercup began. She didn't have an answer for that. She and Bubbles were too busy planning out the whole entire escalator story and they forgot Robin was even a part of their white lie. "Yes, and Mrs. Snyder drove us home. So we're okay now." _Yea, right_, Buttercup thought to herself. _Like Mrs. Snyder would take time to drive Robin and us to the mall_.

"I should thank her," said the Professor, running to the phone.

"No!" Buttercup shouted. "Don't! You know how modest she is."

"Oh-kay," the Professor said, taking his hand away from the phone. Coincidently the three of them heard the Powerpuff Hotline ringing from upstairs again. "Not _again_."

"I'll answer it," said Buttercup. The Professor looked shocked when she said this. Buttercup went upstairs and answered the Hotline. "What is it, Mayor?" she asked.

"_They're not there yet but Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Sedusa are taking a plane to France_," the Mayor replied. "_They're riding there in a helicopter. They can still be stopped if you attack quickly enough_."

"Mayor, they just beat us at the museum. We don't have powers anymore."

"_Yes, but does the Professor still have any Chemical X left_?"

"I don't think so, Mayor. I'm sorry."

"_You know what? I am going to allow you girls to bring a friend along to help you fight against these villains. Then you are sure to win. The villains beat you once, but they're not going to beat you again. They should remember who they're messing with: the Powerpuff Girls. And if you have a friend you're surely unstoppable_."

"Hey, I think you're right," Buttercup agreed. "Thanks, Mayor. I have the perfect friend to call. Bye." She hung up. "Bubbles!" she called. Then she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her up the stairs. "The Mayor says that those four villains are heading to France and if we bring a friend with us to destroy them that-"

"Those _same_ four villains?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, yea-"

"So we can't do it, Buttercup! Sorry but it just won't do!"

"But it will!" Fluffy the dog circled around Buttercup's ankles when they stepped into their bedroom. "If we bring a friend with us it might be easier to destroy the villains," Buttercup explained.

"But who is the friend?" Bubbles wanted to know. "Blossom?"

"No!" Buttercup replied. "Robin!"

Bubbles opened her eyes so wide that Buttercup thought they were going to pop right off of her sister's face. "_Robin_?!" she repeated.

"Why nawt?" said Buttercup. "In the past we ditched Robin because we were always fighting crime! Remember another reason we quit fighting crime was just to see her more often?" Bubbles nodded. "Well," Buttercup continued, "if she helps us stop these criminals then we'll give her some adventure in the midst of her boring life and she'll really appreciate it!"

"But she'll be killed!" Bubbles pointed out.

"C'mon!" said Buttercup. "Do you really think that the villains will go _that_ hard on an ordinary girl?" Bubbles nodded quickly. Buttercup surrender-sighed. "Okay, they might. But as long as she's with us she's safe. And we can also call Blossom again."

Bubbles was calling Blossom on her cell phone. Soon enough Blossom answered. "_Hey, Bubbles_," she said. "_Wassup_?"

"Oh, hey, Blossom," Bubbles replied. Even though Bubbles was extremely shy talking to people on the phone she wasn't shy talking to Blossom or Buttercup. They were her sisters so it wasn't as bad with them. "We were wondering if you could come back _one more time_."

Blossom let out an exasperated sigh. "_Why, Bubbles_?" she said. "_I'm still in the jet plane! So how am I supposed to politely ask this kind plane driver to turn around and take me back to Townsville_?"

"I guess," Bubbles replied, getting a queasy feeling in her stomach when Blossom mentioned speaking to a kind plane driver. She couldn't imagine going in a jet with a random stranger and actually having conversations with them. It made her too sick to even imagine. And as friendly and bubbly as Bubbles was, she was a bit shier than her sisters. And as pretty as she was she received the least amount of attention from boys because she was the most awkward around them.

"_Okay_," said Blossom. She put the phone down for a couple of minutes, probably to indicate to Bubbles that she was speaking to the pilot. "_He says fine_," said Blossom. "_But this will be the last time I do this, okay_?"

"Okay," said Bubbles.

"_Good. So what does the Mayor want now exactly_?"

"He wants us to bring a friend or two to France with us," Bubbles began, "and then we'll stop Mojo, Fuzzy, Him, and Sedusa from making it so the locket will be able to work its magic. Our other friend is Robin." Blossom didn't speak for a few minutes. "What?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"_Robin_?" Blossom said, her voice barely even above a whisper. "_Was that _your _idea_?"

"No, actually, it was Buttercup's."

"_I knew Buttercup was deluded. Give the phone to Buttercup._" When Blossom said this Bubbles immediately passed the phone to her sister. She could hear Blossom yelling at Buttercup.

"What?" said Buttercup. "You can't keep Robin in the house with her parents forever! She's gonna die from a heart attack of boredom!"

"_But having Robin face those guys will kill her a lot faster than a heart attack from boredom_!" Blossom pointed out. "_What are you, crazy? Putting an innocent girl in such a dangerous situation_!"

"Please?" said Buttercup. "We'll be able to stop the villains if there's four of us! There's strength in numbers!"

"_But then that's four versus four and the other four is stronger_," Blossom pointed out.

"Then do you want me to ask someone else to join us too?"

"_It wouldn't matter if you asked fifty other people to join us! Don't you understand? These guys are extremely bad news! If it were up to me, Buttercup, I wouldn't let Robin anywhere near any of the villains, especially nawt Him_!"

"You'd be surprised to see what Robin could do," Buttercup said. "Like what about the time she rebelled against Princess when Princess was still evil and she wanted to get her in trouble?"

"_That was ten years ago_!" Blossom complained. "_And that was after Robin rebelled against us first! No, Buttercup, it won't do! I'm sorry! I'll come and Robin better nawt be there! Goodbye_!" She hang up.

"What did she say?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"She says it's okay if Robin comes," Buttercup lied.

"Good," said Bubbles. "Because I'm ready to go over to Robin's house and deliver the news. Are you?"

"I think so," Buttercup replied.

Author's Note: Gee, why is the Mayor still calling the girls even if he already knows they don't have powers anymore? Oh well, he's never been so bright anyway, lol. The Utonium sisters are taking a big risk because they actually believe they can stop Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy, and Sedusa. But they're taking an even bigger risk by asking their innocent friend Robin to come along with them. So what do you think; is Robin going to accept the offer or is she going to chicken out?


	3. Beginning Of The Journey

Author's Note: Review - Bubbles and Buttercup, who actually believed they could gain the strength they had when they were Powerpuff Girls, went out to stop familiar foes diabolical chimp Mojo Jojo, eccentric demon creature Him, country bumpkin Fuzzy Lumpkins, and scheming seductress Sedusa. Even though they failed to beat them, they're convinced they can still do so. But now they have a Plan B: what if they invited their average friend Robin to fight crime with them?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

1. Beginning Of The Journey

Bubbles knocked on the Snyder home door. It was answered by Mr. Snyder again, who looked just as charming as ever. He had the same boring appearance and uninviting scowl. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um…" Bubbles began, who really didn't want to speak to him. "We want to speak to Robin. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," he said stepping aside so she and Buttercup could come in. Again they ran through the hallway of the one-story home calling for Robin. And again she couldn't hear them because she was listening to her very loud MP3 player.

"We need to ask you something, Robin," said Buttercup.

"Yes," Robin replied. "Anything."

"Will you be willing to fight crime with us?" Bubbles asked nervously. She was so afraid Robin would reject the offer and get angry at her and her sister. She was afraid she would think they were asking her to join them in a life-threatening situation so A)they could turn her off or B)they were taking advantage of her since she was quiet and innocent. And none of those were true.

"Sure," Robin replied, which surprised Buttercup and Bubbles so much that Bubbles' bubble gum exploded all over her face out of shock.

"Really?" Buttercup wanted to know. She thought this answer was almost too good to be true. Robin nodded. Then Buttercup's cell phone started ringing. "Yes?" she answered it.

"_Um, hi, this is Blossom_," the person on the other end of the phone replied. "_I just want to let you know that I told the instructor I was going to help the Professor take care of a sick relative. So I'm going to visit him and tell him that the instructors let everyone go home for a while to visit their family. So don't tell the Professor otherwise, alright_?"

"Alright," Buttercup replied. "So are you coming to France at all?"

Blossom sighed. "_Yea, but I'm nawt even in Townsville yet. The pilot isn't willing to fly all the way to France yet, so I'm just going to take the normal plane there. You might nawt see me for a while_."

"That's alright, Blossom, because we've gawt backup. Goodbye now." Before Buttercup hung up Blossom demanded to know what backup she had but Buttercup ignored her. When Blossom tried to call again Buttercup just turned off her phone.

The next morning the three girls were flying on their very own jet plane to France now. Earlier they had told the Professor that they were going to France together for a brief vacation, but they assured him Blossom was coming home soon. They stuck to Blossom's white lie. Thank goodness all three girls visited other countries recently so they were able to own visas.

When the jet landed in France the three girls got out. It wasn't as long as it could have been because it was a jet, and a pretty fast one too. Unfortunately Bubbles and Robin felt extremely sick when they got off.

"I wish I still could fly without being sick!" Bubbles announced.

"I wish you could too," Robin agreed. When the three started running through the streets of France Robin spoke again. "I think it's so amazing you two wanted _me_ of all people to fight crime with you," she said. "Even if you don't have your powers anymore."

"Well you're our best friend!" Bubbles pointed out. "Why wouldn't we invite you with us?"

"Because I'm not cut out to be a Powerpuff Girl," Robin replied. "I'm just a plain Jane."

"Oh, come off it, Robin!" Buttercup snapped. "You _are_ pretty! You're just really quiet!"

"Yea!" Bubbles agreed. "You are no plain Jane!"

"Julie Bean is a plain Jane," Buttercup added.

Robin giggled. "I guess you're right," she said.

The three girls looked around the streets of France. There were Gypsies everywhere. There was a thirty-year-old looking male Gypsy telling stories to little children over in one area. In another area there was a radiant young Gypsy woman dancing with a tambourine. Then they saw a scrawny little Gypsy boy stealing from a woman's pocket. They looked up and they could see the church of Notre Dame, and then the Eiffel Tower. But they needed to find a certain old French kingdom.

"Where is the old palace of the Bennett reign?" Bubbles wondered.

"It says it's somewhere here on this map," Buttercup replied, stopping running and taking a moment to look at the map in her hands. Then she found it. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Over at the Bennett palace Him was holding the locket in His claws. He was holding it over a water fountain. "Now I'm going to chant a spell," He announced. "So none of you fools interrupt me."

"But-" said Fuzzy.

"Let Himmy chant the spell," said Sedusa.

When Him started chanting the spell silently the three girls ran over.

"Drop it, Him!" Bubbles shouted.

"Ugh!" Him yelled effeminately. "Lost my concentration!"

"Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed. "How dare you follow us!"

"Actually Blossom isn't here," said Buttercup, putting her arm around Robin, who looked utterly terrified. "_Robin_ is."

The four villains stared at Robin, blinked once or twice, and then burst into laughter again. "You adorable little fools!" Him exclaimed. "All three of you! Thinking that you, you powerless little girls, can actually defeat _us_?"

"Actually, yes," Buttercup admitted.

"No, Buttercup, maybe we should listen to what He's saying," Robin pointed out.

"Good girl," Him said in a low, manly tone.

"Well now that you three stumbled across us," Sedusa began, "shouldn't we fight each other for the time locket?"

"That sounds like a grand idea!" Bubbles agreed.

"Yea!" said Buttercup. "Let's fight!" Buttercup lunged at Him and Mojo Jojo, and Bubbles lunged at Fuzzy Lumpkins. Robin started running off but something grabbed her by the ankle. It was one of the snakes in Sedusa's snake like hair.

"Hate to be a bother, sweetie, but what is your name again?" Sedusa asked.

"Robin," Robin replied. "I am Robin Snyder."

"No," said Sedusa. "You _were_ Robin Snyder." Just before Robin could begin to understand what that meant Sedusa trapped her in a mass of her snake like hair. Robin, who wasn't particularly fond of snakes, just screamed the whole time.

"You're going down, Fuzzy!" Bubbles announced, running towards the furry pink monster. She picked a stick up off the ground and ran towards him with it. "This is for stealing from the museum!" She started hitting him with the stick.

"No offense, little girl, but you can't beat me!" Fuzzy pointed out. He grabbed Bubbles and started squeezing her, causing her to let go of the stick.

"Gimme the locket!" Buttercup yelled at Him. She jumped up at Him to snatch it from His claw but He lifted His leg and kicked her in the stomach with His stiletto boot. "Ow! What the heck?"

"I'm not letting you have the trinket, nuisance," Him replied coolly, putting His red face right up to hers. "It's not yours, therefore I'm not letting you have it."

"But it's nawt Yours either!" she pointed out.

"Everything's _mine_," He argued. Just before He was about to zap her with laser eyes an unaware Mojo Jojo knocked Buttercup to the ground and got on top of her again.

"It is like the old days, is it not, Buttercup?" Mojo asked cruelly.

"No, it isn't," Buttercup replied hopelessly. "Then I had powers." Then Mojo Jojo cackled heinously.

"Mojo!" Him exclaimed, crossing His arms and sticking His hooked nose in the air. "That was _my_ kill, not _yours_."

"I apologize, Your malicious Majesty," Mojo Jojo replied, getting up off of Buttercup. "It's just I was trying to stop Buttercup here from taking the locket from You."

"You think I couldn't have handle that myself?" Him asked appalled.

"Well, You were hesitant, sir-"

"I WAS NOT HESITANT!" Him yelled, His voice booming. "I WAS PROMPT AND PRACTICALLY ON THE JOB! YOU JUST DIDN'T SEE! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY ABILITIES!"

"Your abilities are truly amazing indeed, sir. I really do think so."

"Oh, _please_!" Buttercup cried. "C'mon with it already! Who cares if Mojo Jojo didn't see You were going to zap me, Him? What you two should be focusing on is destroying the enemy, nawt fighting with each other!" When she said this the two of them turned to her evilly. "I shouldn't have said that." They lunged at her.

Robin eventually was able to pull herself out of Sedusa's clutches, although she had gooey hair gel all over her. As gross as it felt she had to carry on because she had to rescue her friends. First she picked the stick up off the floor and managed to stop Fuzzy Lumpkins from squeezing Bubbles. When he let go of Bubbles he turned to her and started chasing her.

"Aaaaagggghhh!" Robin screamed, afraid. She turned back when she ran to see if he was coming close, and he was. When she was turned though she knocked into someone. She looked up and saw it was Mojo Jojo.

"Why, hello there," said Mojo. Robin screamed again as Mojo cackled.

"Sorry you three weren't capable of catching us!" Him apologized sarcastically. "We kind of expected that though!"

"We can still take you down!" Buttercup yelled. The villains laughed.

"Whatever, pigeon," Him replied. He opened the locket. Then a giant, colorful portal appeared in the sky. He, Mojo, Fuzzy, and Sedusa jumped in. When the girls tried to jump in with them though they didn't succeed. It was too late.

"Rats," Buttercup muttered under her breath.

"It's okay, Buttercup," said Bubbles. "I know it's nawt as easy to catch them when we don't have superpowers anymore, but soon we will. You'll see."

"It's my fault," Robin sighed. "If Blossom were here you probably would have won. It's because of me."

"Nuh uh!" Bubbles replied. "Blossom is just as powerless as you at the moment! We all are powerless at the moment!"

"That's the problem," Buttercup muttered.

Within a few minutes Blossom arrived. "Hey, guys!" she said. "What's up! Did you catch the villains?" Then she saw the solemn expressions on her sisters' faces. "Okay, maybe nawt." Then she saw Robin. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Yea, I think so," Robin replied. She then grimaced. "I just have to get home soon to wash off."

"Sedusa's hair gel," Bubbles translated to Blossom.

Hours later the girls were back in Townsville.

"I received a text from Princess!" Bubbles announced when Buttercup was with her in their room. They were so bored.

"Ugh, I hate her," Buttercup muttered.

Bubblescutie: Wassup!

Richgurrl500: Nm. U?

Bubblescutie: Just came home from fighting crime.

Richgurrl500: But ur not a PPG anymore.

Bubblescutie: I've returned!!!

Bubbles didn't get a response from Princess, so this might have made Princes upset. Princess always wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl when she was little and Bubbles and her sisters never let her be one. So Princess became a criminal. And now that Princess was hearing Bubbles was fighting crime again she probably felt stupid about not being a criminal anymore. So Bubbles wanted to annoy her even more.

Bubblescutie: It was me, Buttercup, and Robin.

Richgurrl500: U let Robin be a PPG?

Bubblescutie: Uh huh!

Richgurrl500: But u don't let any1 be a PPG except each other.

Bubblescutie: Not anymore!

Bubbles didn't receive any more text messages from Princess again after that.

"So what did she say?" Buttercup wondered.

"I told her we let Robin be a Powerpuff Girl with us," Bubbles replied, beaming mischievously.

"Now she'll hate us even more," Buttercup pointed out. All of a sudden something very strange happened. A pink heart shaped, swirling spiral appeared in the air. "Okay, now Princess really _is_ going to get us," Buttercup said, scared.

She was wrong though. Someone came out of the spiral, but it wasn't Princess. Instead it was a dog. The sisters expected it to be Duchess, Princess's Pomeranian, but instead it was an older, larger version of their Bichon Frise Fluffy. This was extremely startling and confusing.

"Hello," said a lovely, mature female voice.

"Where are you, Mrs. Brody?" Bubbles asked, referring to Ms. Bellum.

"I'm not Ms. Bellum, Bubbles," the voice replied. "I'm your puffy. Fluffy."

Bubbles' jaw dropped and Buttercup's eyes opened wide. "Wow, there's _two_ talking dogs now," Buttercup pointed out. "You look much too old to be Fluffy."

"But I _am_ Fluffy. From the _future_."

"What's going on?" Buttercup would have liked to know.

"What's going on is that the future for Townsville is in grave danger, Buttercup," Fluffy replied. "Our beloved city is going to be ruled by the smartest villain of all. Next the world. And you girls have to go back in time and prevent this from happening." The two sisters just stared and blinked. "You're not catching on to this, are you, girls?" Fluffy wanted to know. Then the girls nodded. Fluffy sighed and said, "Fine. I'll give you a preview. Come in the time portal with me."

When Bubbles and Buttercup went inside the time portal they saw a horrendous sight. The citizens of Townsville were all wearing the same outfit; a leotard with fish-net tights and high heels. The skies were smoggy and red. Everyone looked as if they were possessed. The two sisters wanted to pull away from this image immediately, so Fluffy let them out of the portal.

"That's terrible," said Buttercup. "How could they do this?"

"It is the Superior One," Fluffy explained. "They are the smartest villain of all. Thanks to them the whole entire city has to obey them, think like them, and even dress like them. This will be your future too, girls, if you don't change the past. Only _you_ can save the day, and not having powers won't get you far."

"So are you saying that if we don't go back in time, reclaim our title as being the Powerpuff Girls, and stop this criminal ahead of time this criminal is going to treat Townsville like it's some form of living heck on earth?!" Buttercup wanted to know.

"Yes I am," Fluffy replied.

"Then sorry," said Bubbles. "We can't help. That sounds much too stressful a job for us normal girls."

Fluffy sighed. "Fine," she said. "But if you want to change your mind, just open this locket." She handed Bubbles the locket with her paw.

"Is that the real time locket?" Buttercup wondered.

"No," Fluffy replied. "But it's a copy of the real thing." Then she disappeared back into the portal. Buttercup turned to Bubbles.

"Don't you know what this means?" Buttercup asked her sister. Bubbles shrugged, so Buttercup continued. "This means that if we don't go back in time and take back our final decision about being human that Him is going to manipulate Townsville and then the world. And we can't let that happen."

"I know what it means," Bubbles pointed out. "I just wish I didn't."

"Bubbles, I think we should really do this," said Buttercup.

"Why?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"Just trust me on this one." Buttercup snatched the locket from her sister's hands and opened it. All of a sudden they were inside the portal that Fluffy was in. Fluffy was in it with them.

"Excellent," said Fluffy. But the girls weren't in the setting of where they were when they made the decision not to be Powerpuffs anymore. They were five-year-olds in the setting. They were on the moon. They remembered this day. They were now given spacesuits so they could breathe since they were currently human.

"I remember this," said Bubbles. "We were so upset." She sympathized with a five-year-old version of herself, which was crying as a tiny Blossom and Buttercup wrestled in the rocks.

"This is the day we changed Townsville's minds," Buttercup recalled. "They thought we were freaks. This is before we returned to help them."

"Mojo Jojo tricked us," Bubbles remembered. "Fluffy, why are we _here_?"

"Because the villains are trying to change this past," Fluffy replied. "They're trying to make it so you don't defeat Mojo Jojo originally and that Townsville still hates you so you aren't asked to become superheroes."

"That's cold," said Buttercup.

"Yea, it is," Fluffy agreed. "So you have to convince your past selves to fight off the villains. Townsville has to recognize your abilities. You need to become the Powerpuff Girls."

"Can we speak to ourselves on the moon?" Buttercup wondered. Fluffy nodded. So the two sisters went up to the three young girls, who looked up terrified.

"Um…hi," said Bubbles. "We are Buttercup and Bubbles from the future."

"I'm pretty in the future," the past Bubbles said with a sigh.

"What do you want?" asked the past Buttercup.

"Well," said Bubbles. "We might need to-"

"Where am _I_ from the future?" the past Blossom wanted to know, still rowdy from her fight with Buttercup.

"She's nawt here right now!" Buttercup replied. "So do you want to listen to what we're saying or what?"

"Look, clone, we're upset enough as it is," the past Buttercup pointed out. "Townsville already thinks we're freaks. I don't think what you're going to say to us is going to make a difference."

"But it will," said Buttercup. "Believe us, it will."

Meanwhile back down in Townsville Mojo Jojo was messing with the time locket. "This has significant powers," he said as he, Fuzzy, Him, and Sedusa were hiding behind a building as the past Mojo Jojo and his monkey army were attacking Townsville. "It can change our appearances."

"How?" Fuzzy wanted to know.

"If we want to look a certain age," Mojo replied.

"How would this help us?" Sedusa wondered.

"As little five-year-olds like the Powerpuff Girls we'll be able to fool them," Mojo explained. "I can disguise as any other monkey who is a part of my past self's army. I too can try to stop the Powerpuffs. So this will be useful for _me_. I remember that even _then_ I wanted another member for my army. I liked even numbers."

"What's in it for us?" Sedusa wanted to know.

"Yea!" Fuzzy agreed.

"That will be Plan B," Mojo Jojo replied. "If Plan A doesn't work then you three will disguise as kindergarteners in the girls' class tomorrow. They haven't fought any of you until weeks after this incident anyway so they won't recognize you." Him raised His claw. "Yes, Him."

"I cannot be five," Him replied. "I never _was_ five. I was always this age."

"Stupid man," said Mojo Jojo. "Did you know that you didn't have to be the certain age for this locket to make you appear that certain age?" Him shook His head. "See?" said Mojo Jojo. "So you _can_ be five. But that's Plan B."

"Can I open the locket?" Fuzzy asked, even though he snatched it from Mojo's hands. He opened it and pointed it at the chimp. And Mojo Jojo was turned into an infant monkey. He still had his oversized brain and green face though.

"How do I look?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"A_dor_able!" Him squealed.

"No, seriously," Mojo Jojo said embarrassedly. His voice sounded way higher and younger than it did before he changed his form.

"Like you could fit right in," Sedusa assured him.

"Very good," Mojo Jojo replied. "Now all I have to do is wait for those Powerpuff brats to come down from the moon!" Then all of a sudden three streaks of color flew by through the air - pink, light blue, and light green. "Perfect." He started running over towards them. When he found five-year-old Bubbles he charged at her. "I am going to get you!" he informed her.

"Awww!" the little Bubbles exclaimed. She grabbed him, squeezed him, and he went limp.

Sedusa slapped herself in the face. "Great," she said.

"Let's crush 'em!" Fuzzy suggested, referring to the Powerpuff Girls. But Sedusa put her hand out in front of him.

"No," she said. "If we try something today if this plan doesn't work, which so far it isn't, the girls will be suspicious in their kindergarten class. So no."

The present Bubbles and Buttercup were trying to camouflage amongst other terrified Townsville citizens. But they were also watching their past selves at the same time. Soon enough they saw something too familiar that they dreaded: it was the past Mojo Jojo beginning to take the Professor towards his lair. The past selves followed the evil monkey, so it was extremely hard to keep up. They were flying away at the speed of light.

"I miss my powers," the present Bubbles said.

"_Now_ you say that?" Buttercup wondered.

When they finally arrived outside Mojo's lair, they saw that the evil chimp had already turned himself into a giant and he was going to crush Townsville. So they hid behind some trees and followed him when he wouldn't notice them anymore. They were there with him before their past selves were. Not much later though their past selves appeared and began fighting Mojo Jojo.

It felt like watching a movie of their lives. Next they shouted, "It!" when they pushed Mojo Jojo off of a building and he collapsed to the pavement floor, which had Antidote X spilled everywhere. The three little girls were just about to get rid of their powers when the city shouted, "No!" and told them how much they needed them. After this they flew up in the air and flew over to the present girls.

"How can we thank you?" the past Blossom asked.

"By continuing to fight crime," the present Buttercup replied. "_Forever_."

Then the three past Powerpuff Girls flew up and hugged the present Buttercup and Bubbles. The present and very tiny Mojo Jojo, who was moaning in pain, walked over to the other villains, took the locket from Fuzzy Lumpkins, and changed himself back to his normal age. "It's you tomorrow," he reminded the other villains.

After hiding the present teens from the Professor to stay over that night, the Powerpuff Girls were ready to return to their kindergarten class. They knew that after saving Townsville that day the classmates would change their attitudes towards them. But they wanted to speak to the teens first.

"Any advice?" the past Buttercup asked the present one.

"Don't like Mitch," the present Buttercup replied. "_Trust_ me."

Mojo Jojo and the other villains, who were hiding behind a tree near Pokey Oaks Kindergarten before school started, were with the locket.

"I'll turn the three of you into the perfect little kindergarteners," Mojo Jojo said. "Alright?" The other villains nodded, even though their expressions did look a little bit unsure. But Mojo didn't care. He opened the locket and pointed it at them.

"This is doggone insane!" little Fuzzy exclaimed in a younger voice. He looked the same, except younger and extra fuzzy.

"You're telling me," Him agreed, His voice even more high-pitched and shrill than it ever was before. He looked like a freaky little devil kid. "Mojo?" He said when He placed His claws on His hips.

"Yes, young man?" Mojo Jojo replied, seeming slightly amused by the sight of the powerful villain as a little boy.

"I should change my appearance to look more _human_," Him pointed out. "This here will scare everybody." So He snapped His claws and He turned white. Then His claws turned into hands.

"Then what am I?" Fuzzy wanted to know. "The class teddy bear? There ain't no Lumpkins in regular human kindergarten classes!"

"In this one there will be," Mojo Jojo assured him.

"I should put on a wig or something," Sedusa announced. She looked like a regular little girl with huge, bright green eyes, but she had snake hair. "Otherwise _I'll_ scare people."

"Here," said Mojo Jojo, handing the little girl his giant helmet.

"_That_?" little Sedusa challenged, crossing her little pale arms.

"I don't have anything else," Mojo said with a shrug.

"Here you go, darling," said Him, reaching into His leotard - which was very small now- pocket and taking out a furry black beret. "This often comes in handy, for example, if I'm like having a bad hair day. And in this case, it really _does_ come in handy."

"My hero!" Sedusa replied with a sigh, taking the hat from Him. Then she kissed Him on the cheek. Fuzzy snorted.

"Awww," Mojo said sarcastically. "Young love."

"We're really adults," Sedusa snapped.

"I know that!" Mojo pointed out. "Geesh! Keep your hair on! Now we need to come up with different names for you children. Names that you've never used before so nobody will be able to suspect anything. Any of you have suggestions?"

When the Professor dropped the young Powerpuff Girls off to school the present Buttercup called the past Blossom on the present Bubbles' phone because the present Bubbles had offered the past Blossom her phone earlier.

"Hello?" said the past Blossom.

"_Hey, it's me_," the present Buttercup replied. "_Buttercup from the future. I'm just trying to remind you that if anyone tells you that you can't be superheroes, blow them off. Ignore it. You know they're wrong. Being superheroes is what you're meant to do. Nothing can take that away from you. You're lucky that way_."

"Thank you, Buttercup, but you guys have told that to us several times lately," the past Blossom pointed out.

"_Just helping_," the present Buttercup reminded her. "_There are villains everywhere that will try to convince you nawt to follow your dreams. And if they try to hurt you, then you fight back. You have powers, remember? So use them. Bye._"

"Bye," the past Blossom replied. She turned to her past sisters. "C'mon, girls," she said, walking towards the not fully renovated Pokey Oaks Kindergarten building. A few days before the three of them ruined the building when they were playing tag. "If anyone tells us we _can't_, just know we _can_."

When they went inside Ms. Keane was taking role call. "Why hello, girls," she said. "How nice is it to see you!" She was actually smiling. The whole class was smiling. Except for little Sedusa, Him, and Fuzzy, that was.

"Buttercup, sit over here!" Mitch Mitchellson called, waving his little hand in the air. Buttercup, who took the present Buttercup's word for it, ignored him. "Huh?" Mitch wondered.

"Now, class," Ms. Keane began. She did not have to strain her voice by yelling because there was no construction going on in the classroom, even though it was still being rebuilt. "We all know about the Utoniums' valiant act yesterday but we should each give them individual thanks."

"Thank you, Buttercup," said Mitch. "I always knew you rocked." The whole class clapped, except for little Buttercup. The little girl had her arms crossed and she was looking up at the broken ceiling.

"You are awesome!" exclaimed Julie Bean. "I want to be your best friend! So is it okay if I am your best friend?"

The three Powerpuff Girls nodded, smiling.

"You're cool," said a little odd kid with giant glasses and ate paste all of the time. His name was Elmer Sglue.

"You go, girls!" exclaimed a pair of raspy-voiced twins named Floyd and Lloyd.

"You're really cute," said a really stinky kid named Harry Pitt.

"Now that we shared our thanks," Ms. Keane began, "I am going to introduce you to our newest students. Their names are Sadie Dusenberry, Barry Fuzz, and Devin Hellburt. Now students, come up to the front of the classroom and tell us a little bit about yourselves."

Sadie, or Sedusa, went up in front of the classroom with no confidence issues at all. She was completely relaxed. She looked bald because she was wearing the beret over her hair. Before she spoke she blinked her humongous green eyes once or twice. "Hello," she said. "My name is Sadie Dusenberry."

"You sound very mature," Ms. Keane pointed out.

"People tell me I am for my age," Sedusa said with a little chuckle. "Well, my main area of interest is _boys_. So boys, here I am." When she said this some of the boys looked terrified, but most of them looked in love, including Mitch.

"Thank you for telling us a little bit about you, Sadie," said Ms. Keane, a little bit weirded out. "How about you now, Barry?"

When Fuzzy walked up in front of the class his confidence level went way down because the class burst into giggles. "Hey there," Fuzzy said. "My name is Barry Fuzz. I'm new here."

"Tell us a little bit about your ethnicity and culture, Barry," said Ms. Keane. "I'm sure the class would be interested to know that."

"I'm a Lumpkin from the backwoods," Fuzzy replied. "Very rare sorta creature. It's my first day living in the Townsville city."

Ms. Keane reluctantly clapped. "Well there you have it, boys and girls," she said. "Barry Fuzz is a Lumpkin from the backwoods."

"More like a _freak_ from the backwoods," Mitch said. Buttercup laughed a little bit, but then she caught herself.

"Next is Devin Hellburt," said Ms. Keane. Him walked up in front of the class. Kids stared at Him in either awe or confusion. "Now Devin, on my papers here it says you are a _boy_. I hate to embarrass you, but am I correct?"

"Yes, you are," the little boy replied as the class started snickering. He glared at whoever was snickering about Him. Then they immediately stopped out of fear.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, sweetie," said Ms. Keane, seeming to feel ashamed for saying that in front of the class.

"I'm not like most little boys," Him began. "I don't play with toy trucks or play astronaut. I'd much rather be in my room putting on my makeup and playing dress up." When little boys started to snicker again He gave each one of them another evil look. They immediately stopped again.

"Well those are our new students, class," Ms. Keane pointed out, trying to not expose the look of confusion she was wearing on her face. "So you will treat these new students with your utmost _respect_." She seemed relieved when a bell rang. "Time for recess, kids. Now do exactly what I just told you to, okay?"

Nobody responded. A large crowd of students ran outside in excitement. Recess was clearly their favorite part of the day.

The present Mojo Jojo was hiding behind some cars in the school parking lot, holding binoculars up to his eyes. He was trying to see the playground the kindergarteners used for recess. "Where are they?" he said to himself.

Blossom and Buttercup were turning a jump rope as Bubbles hopped over and under it repetitively. The other little kindergarteners - mostly girls - were gathering around them. They were extremely excited to be able to hang out with the town's newest heroes. Of course the town never had a hero before.

"I hate to interrupt your little game here, girls," said Sedusa, coming up to them, "but I just want to speak to the Powerpuff Girls. I have a little something that I want to tell them."

The Powerpuff Girls shrugged, exchanged looks with all of the girls that were gathered around them, and then walked up to Sedusa. "What is it?" little Blossom wanted to know.

"Yea, what gives?" asked Buttercup. Bubbles didn't say anything.

"Do you honestly think you can actually save Townsville before bedtime?" Sedusa asked them. "I mean, don't you think this town is hopeless enough? Don't you think that it deserves a break?"

"It _has_ been having a break," Blossom corrected. "With us it can be much more safe to live in. Why are you asking, new girl?"

"Because I think it should be a grown man's job to protect Townsville," Sedusa lied. "You're just little girls. You won't make it any more safe to live here. In fact with you as superheroes nothing will have changed."

"Sorry, Sadie, but we've been told that if anyone tells us we _can't_, we know inside that we really _can_," Blossom pointed out. "So if you don't mind we're going to continue our game of jump rope."

"Not if we can help it," said Him. He and Fuzzy came up from behind Sedusa.

"You guys are friends?" Buttercup wanted to know.

"Of course," Him replied in His scarily high little voice.

"Yea!" Fuzzy agreed. "And we're goin' a take you down!"

Mojo Jojo, who was still standing behind the cars, was startled when the present teen Bubbles and Buttercup came up from behind him. "Nawt so fast, Mojo Jojo!" exclaimed Bubbles. "You and your 'little' friends are nawt gonna win!"

"Teen Puffs?" Mojo Jojo asked in alarm. "Why are you here?"

"Same as you," Buttercup replied. "We're trying to take control of the past."

"But in a good way!" Bubbles added.

"_You_ are not going to win, is the correct statement!" Mojo corrected them. "Because _I_ have the locket here, which means _I _have control of the future, which means _I_ have all the powers and _I_ can do anything Iwant! You Buttercup, are just holding a cheap, faux imitation there in your hand!"

"Give up, Mojo Jojo!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I may nawt have any powers anymore, but I still have some kick butt moves!"

"I don't believe it," he replied.

"Hey, Mojo, what's that?" said Buttercup, pointing to something behind Mojo.

"What?" he asked. When he was looking over in that direction, she clenched her fist like she was going to punch him.

The little past Buttercup punched Sedusa in the face. "Hey, Buttercup!" called Mitch. "How can you hurt Sadie like that?"

Buttercup didn't respond. Then she turned to Him and Fuzzy, who were already on the ground, hurt. "If you try anything else that's funny I'll hit you again," she warned them.

All of a sudden Sedusa, Fuzzy, and Him started running away like little cowards. The three Powerpuffs gave each other high fives.

"Mojo, the locket!" yelled Him.

"Huh?" Mojo asked. Mojo had been punched in the face, so he was holding his head up in pain.

"THE LOCKET!" the little boy replied, pointing to the locket that Mojo Jojo was holding in his other hand.

"Oh," Mojo said, chuckling foolishly. He opened the locket and pointed it at the three little children. They were changed back into themselves now. Him made Himself red with claws again.

"Do you want to be next?" the teen Buttercup asked them, referring to the way she punched Mojo Jojo.

"Hurry, Mojo!" yelled Fuzzy. "Open the locket!"

"Take us to another time quickly!" Him begged frantically.

"Okay, okay," said Mojo Jojo. He opened the locket again and the four villains disappeared. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged hopeless looks.

"We didn't stop them," Bubbles pointed out.

"Oh, but we will," Buttercup assured her sister.

............

Author's Note: Just so if any of you didn't know the part where the Powerpuffs were on the moon and when the monkeys were attacking Townsville it's based on _The Powerpuff Girls Movie_. And if you didn't know Mrs. Brody is Ms. Bellum, but she married a man named Mr. Brody. That is inspired by another Fanfic. Wow, Bubbles and Buttercup really have to try harder to stop the villains now. It's going to be even harder since Blossom isn't with them. But don't worry; Blossom will join them in time. So what are the villains going to do next? Keep reading to find out!


	4. History In The Making

Author's Note: Review - Bubbles and Buttercup meet their dog Fluffy from the future. Fluffy takes them on a journey to when they were five years old and is going to take them to even more different times. They just found the villains by Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Even though the villains have escaped, Buttercup grows even more and more determined to stop them and reclaim her place as a super heroine. Will she succeed?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

4. History In The Making

The pink swirling heart appeared again right in front of Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes. It was Fluffy again. "It's me again," Fluffy began. "The villains have gone to another important era of your past. You need to try and stop them again."

"Which era?" Bubbles wanted to know.

"What other time was so important that the villains want to go back and change?" Buttercup agreed.

"Think about the time you made the decision to not be the Powerpuff Girls anymore," Fluffy explained. "That was highly important."

"Oh," said Buttercup, catching on.

"What is it, Buttercup?" asked Bubbles.

"The villains are going to the time we changed our minds about remaining as Powerpuffs," her sister replied. "They're going to try to make sure that's our final decision."

"What is your point?"

"Point is that we can convince ourselves to remain Powerpuff Girls if we interfere in this past," Buttercup pointed out. "Don't you get it, Bubbles? This way we can change the past."

"So are you saying that if we convince our preteen selves to nawt go into cheerleading and just continue crime-fighting then we can help prevent Him from taking over the world?" Bubbles wondered.

"That is what she's saying," Fluffy assured Bubbles.

Bubbles surrender-sighed. "Why, it sure was exciting being a cheerleader while it lasted," she began, "but I remember that we had a choice between the two. And when you're a superhero it's pretty hard to carry on two responsibilities at once."

"Being a super heroine is all about dedication," Buttercup agreed.

Bubbles stood up tall and straight. "Fine," she said. "Cheerleading isn't worth all of those lives we need to save out there. If Him wants to make the world a worse place and control the minds of others, then I'm ready for Him."

"I smell a can-do attitude," Fluffy said with a smile.

"C'mon, Buttercup!" said Bubbles, grabbing her sister's wrist. "We're going to the past! Well, the future of _this_ past, but it's still the past." So the two sisters went inside the portal to before they started middle school.

When the eleven-year-old Powerpuffs were IMing Julie Bean on their computer about the cheerleading tryouts later, Mojo Jojo and the other villains were right outside their house.

"We are going to stay in this past for a while," said Mojo Jojo. "We need to make sure that these girls keep to their decision that they will not fight crime again. The new Powerpuffs from the present mustn't interfere."

"We can't stop them," Sedusa pointed out.

"I know that!" Mojo replied. "But we have to try to!"

"What did she say?" Blossom asked Bubbles, referring to Julie.

"She says that she and Cathy Strong are the freshman judges," Bubbles replied. "And she also says Princess is saying she is a judge, even though she really isn't. Mr. Morbucks bought his daughter's way into being one of the judges."

"I hate Princess," Buttercup said. "In fact I hate the whole Morbucks family."

"Then we're on the same page," Blossom agreed.

"Buttercup, do you have the track ready?" asked Bubbles.

"Maniac?" Buttercup wanted to clarify, referring to an eighties hit. It was going to be the song that she and her sisters were going to dance to.

"Yep," Bubbles assured her.

"It's ready," said Buttercup. She walked over to the dresser in their bedroom and picked up a CD. "Do you want to start heading over to the middle school gym?"

"Of course," said Blossom. "Hey, Professor! Can you give us a ride?"

"Can't you just fly over there?" the Professor called back. "You _are_ the Powerpuff Girls and you _do_ have superpowers."

"About that," Blossom began, "we're nawt planning on fighting crime and being the Powerpuff Girls much longer."

The Professor came in with a confused look on his face. "What are you saying?" he wanted to know. "What is this all about?"

"Well, with middle school starting and all," Blossom began, "we figured that we could leave the job of fighting crime up to someone else."

"Who?" the Professor wondered.

"I don't know. Anybody."

"There aren't a lot of great superheroes in Townsville, girls," the Professor pointed out. "Didn't you notice how excited the Townsville citizens were when they discovered _you_?"

"They hated us," Blossom corrected.

"Well, after that," the Professor pointed out. "After you fought off Mojo Jojo and his monkey army. The city will be helpless without you."

"That's because they want someone there to protect their butts," Buttercup argued. "They don't care about us. They just act extra nice to us because they want us to still want to protect them so they'll be safe. They're using us."

"Haven't you ever pondered that maybe that wasn't because they were using you?" the Professor suggested. "That maybe it was because they were grateful?"

"Nuh uh," said Buttercup. "Nobody is grateful. Everybody is selfish."

"That's right," Bubbles agreed.

"Please, girls," said the Professor, his expression serious. "Please don't quit on Townsville just yet. We need you."

"We can't take the pressures anymore," Blossom explained. "It's hard enough balancing crime-fighting with studies but with _cheerleading too_? I'm sorry, Professor. It just isn't going to work."

"That's why we've decided you have to give us Antidote X after we're done trying out for cheerleading," Bubbles said.

"Antidote X?" The Professor repeated. "But that will destroy you! I have to give it to you some other way so that isn't a direct chemical!"

"How are we going to deliver the news to the Mayor?" Buttercup asked her sisters.

"We're nawt," Blossom assured her. She faced the Professor.

The Professor surrender-sighed. "Alright," he said, giving in. "By tomorrow I will come up with a way to get rid of your powers. Then we'll deliver the news for the Mayor and the rest of Townsville."

"Really?" all three girls asked at once, their huge eyes twinkling.

"Really," the Professor promised them. They all jumped up at him at once and gave him a giant hug. "Now let's go to the car," he said.

"Let's follow them as they leave," Mojo Jojo informed the other villains.

"Either way we won't be able to spend more time with Robin," Blossom told her sisters, referring to how both fighting crime and cheerleading were hard work.

"She lives right next door," Bubbles pointed out.

"Yes, she does," said Blossom. "But she's our best friend and we should be able to spend even more time with her."

"Maybe we should convince her to try out for cheerleading," Bubbles suggested.

"No," Blossom replied. It was a nice offer, but let's face it. The Powerpuff Girls and their best friend Robin were polar opposites. When the Powerpuff Girls were friendly, Robin was reserved. When the Powerpuff Girls were extremely beautiful, Robin was plain and ordinary. When the Powerpuff Girls had curvy figures that made them look mature for their age, Robin was flat as a pancake. It was a surprise their friendship had lasted so long. "How about we just live in the moment and focus on passing these auditions for now."

"Sounds good to me," Buttercup agreed.

When the three girls finally arrived at the Pokey Oaks Middle School gym the Professor dropped them off. "See you later," he said. "You can even fly home if you want. It would be kind of nice to see you using your powers for travel one more time before you get rid of them."

"Thanks Professor," said Blossom. "Just this once though."

When the girls went in the gym they saw a long table near the back. There were several girls at the table. Three of them included Cathy Strong, Julie Bean, and Princess Morbucks. Everyone else was a judge from another grade. It was a little intimidating to be trying out, but at least the girls had friends who cheered them on, including Cathy and Julie. Those two would oppose Princess, right?

"I'm sorry, Lillian, but I'm afraid you just don't have what it takes to make the freshman squad," Cathy politely informed a young girl who had been auditioning. Cathy was always sweet to everyone. "You are really good though. Try out for a lot of dancing teams. It's just this is a pretty harsh cut."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get going!" Princess snapped at Lillian. "You didn't make it; oh well! That's just too bad! Next!"

"You're such a brat, Princess," said Julie Bean, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, you _are_," Cathy agreed, frowning at Princess.

"What?" said Princess. "We're here to be Simon Cowells, nawt Paula Abduls! That's what auditions are all about, aren't they, anyway?"

The Powerpuff Girls exchanged looks of contempt. They hated Princess.  
"Who's next?" Princess wanted to know.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," Julie replied.

Princess snorted. "I bet they'll just use their superpowers to get them on the team," she pointed out. "That's the only way _they_ could ever have good moves."

"We're ready to audition!" exclaimed Blossom.

"What song?" asked Cathy.

"Maniac."

"Go for it."

Buttercup put the CD in a CD player and the three sisters started dancing. They tried to make it look as if they weren't one hundred percent dependent on their powers, although they really were. They seemed graceful and endearing when they glided across the gym floor. They were like master class cheerleaders.

When the song was over all of the cheer judges clapped. Princess, who had been crossing her arms nervously the whole entire time, gave in and clapped too.

"I know a cheerleader when I see one," Cathy began, "and I see three of them at the moment. Great job, girls."

"So that means they're on the team, right?" said Julie Bean hopefully.

"Yes, ma'am."

Shortly after all of the judges congratulated the girls the three sisters flew off and headed home, happy. "Yes!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I never thought I'd actually become a cheerleader because of crime-fighting and now I'm a cheerleader! Yay!"

"And we'll be done fighting crime tomorrow to make it even better," Buttercup added. She plopped down onto her green bed.

"Yes," said Blossom, brushing her long red hair. "We'll be able to relax for the first time in our lives." Immediately when she said that the hotline rang.

"Ugh!" Buttercup grunted, violently getting up from where she was laying. "What does the stupid Mayor want _now_?"

"Just wait a sec," Blossom told her, holding up her hand. She answered the phone and put it up to her ear. "Yes, Mayor. What is it?…Really?…Now…tonight?"

"What is he saying?" Buttercup wanted to know. Blossom held up her finger.

Blossom groaned when she was done calling the Mayor. "He says that Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, and Sedusa are all at the Townsville bank," Blossom told her sisters. "They're threatening the bankers."

"That's terrible," Bubbles said. She seemed exasperated and tired out though. She really didn't want to fight crime anymore.

"I know, right?" said Blossom. Then she sighed tiredly. "C'mon, girls. Let's stop these criminals." So the three of them flew out their open window again to fly toward the Townsville bank.

When the girls arrived at the bank it was practically empty. All of the bankers had been scared away.

"Where is everybody?" asked Buttercup. Then all of a sudden the lights that were on turned out. The three girls screamed.

"Hello, Powerpuffs," said Mojo Jojo. "You can't see us now, can you?" Next they each felt a powerful blow. Mojo Jojo held up a candle and the girls could see who had punched each of them. Him punched Blossom, Fuzzy punched Bubbles, and Sedusa punched Buttercup. "You won't win."

"That's alright anyway, Mojo," said Blossom as she felt Him's claw grab her shoulder. "We're nawt going to be superheroes anymore so you can just let us go now. We won't try to stop you, I promise."

"Really?" said Mojo.

"Yea," said Blossom. "Nobody's here for you to threaten anyway. They're all safe. So you can let us leave now and you can have your money."

"No, Blossom, that just won't do!" Buttercup's voice yelled.

"Buttercup, huh?" said Blossom, turning to Buttercup. "Don't you want to quit being super _too_?"

"That wasn't me," Buttercup replied with a shrug.

"Then who _was _that?"

"It was me," the voice said. The lights turned on again and a fifteen-year-old Buttercup and Bubbles appeared. They were holding up weapons like guns and canes to protect themselves since they were powerless.

"It's the older Powerpuffs again!" the eleven-year-old Bubbles exclaimed.

"You recognize these two?" asked Mojo Jojo.

"Yes," the past Blossom agreed. "They came to us once before in our lives also. When we were five." Then she looked confused. She turned to the older Buttercup and the older Bubbles. "Why do you keep showing up?"

"Because we need to control the past," Buttercup replied. "We need to make sure that you girls _stay_ superheroes and don't give in to cheerleading."

Blossom snorted. "Why would we want to give up cheer?" she asked.

"Trust me, younger Blossom," said the older Bubbles. "You don't want to be cheerleaders. In the future if you're still cheerleaders the whole school is going to shun you."

"How do you know _that_?"

"Because _we're_ going through that right now."

The young Blossom surrender-sighed. "Fine," she said.

"No, _nawt _fine!" the younger Buttercup disagreed. Then she snapped at the older Buttercup, "That wasn't a good enough reason! Do you have any _other_ reason why we should nawt become cheerleaders?"

"Yes," said the older Buttercup. "Because _He_ is going to take over the world and only _you_ can stop Him." She pointed her finger at Him.

"I'm going to do _what_?" Him wondered.

"Take over the world, aren't you?" Buttercup wanted to clarify.

"Silly girl," Him replied. "Wish I could but that's highly too impossible. And it's going to be much harder now that you're convincing your past brats not to be ordinary girls anymore!"

"Him wasn't going to take over the world," Mojo Jojo began, "but we were going to meddle a little bit with the future. In fact _we're_ from the future too, just like the older Bubbles and Buttercup you see right here. We called you here so we could enforce the way you feel about crime-fighting, which is disdain."

"No wonder Mojo, Him, and Sedusa have new outfits," the younger Buttercup whispered to the younger Bubbles.

"You're going to have to fight us if you want to change these girls' minds!" the older Buttercup said to Mojo Jojo. She and the older Bubbles got their weapons ready.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Mojo Jojo. He and the other villains charged at the two girls. The two girls fought back and they were actually pretty good since they had weapons with them. All of a sudden the portal appeared out of nowhere and the fifteen-year-old Blossom arrived in a lab coat and goggles.

"Blossom?" said the present Buttercup. "How did you get here?"

"It took me a while," the fifteen-year-old Blossom began, "but I made it. So what's going on here?"

Him started running towards Buttercup. "We're kind of fighting crime right now!" she replied. Then she turned around and punched Him in the face.

"Oh, really?" said Blossom.

"Yea. What does it look like?"

"You're never gonna win _that_ way," Blossom pointed out. She lifted a locket she was wearing around her neck and opened it. She then pointed it at Him and He bounced back. Then she walked over to the other villains and they too were temporarily tired.

"That was amazing!" Buttercup exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"The faux locket is actually pretty powerful too," Blossom replied. "Oh, but do _you _have one too?"

"Yes, but-"

"Use it more often." Then she walked up to Mojo Jojo, who was down on the ground. She snatched the 'real' locket from him. "Thank you very much."

"Wow, my future self is awesome," said the younger Blossom.

"Awesome Blossom," sang the younger Bubbles. "Sounds catchy."

When the villains were being arrested they complained.

"We're from the future!" Mojo Jojo complained. "You can't trap us in the past! That is unheard-of! It was hard enough to come here in the first place! Him, try and stop them! You know you're powerful! Zap them or something!"

"Oh, why don't you shut up?!" Him replied, kicking Mojo Jojo in the butt.

"Don't worry, Bubbles," the older Bubbles told her younger self. "You'll get your braces off soon enough."

"When exactly though?" asked the past Bubbles.

"In a little over three years," Bubbles replied honestly. The past one sighed.

"I love your choker," the past Buttercup told her older self. "Where did you get that?"

"Hot Topic," she replied.

"I want one just like it when I'm your age."

"Then you're already set."

"Why are you wearing goggles and a lab coat?" the younger Blossom asked her older self. "Are you some kind of teen prodigy who's in college already and is a scientist? Kind of like the Professor, right?"

"Well, I've come from a week-long program in California," Blossom replied. "It's for young scientists."

"I sound extraordinary," said the younger Blossom.

"You are," said the older Blossom. "So are you going to quit crime-fighting?"

"Nawt at this point," the younger Blossom replied. "I'll let the Professor know we've changed our minds."

"That's good to know."

Then the portal came again and so did Fluffy. "Hello, girls," she said, speaking to the future Powerpuffs.

"We have a puppy?" the younger Bubbles wanted to know.

"Yes," the older Bubbles replied.

"A _talking_ puppy," added the younger Buttercup. "Sweet."

"You need to come to the future now," said Fluffy. "Your work here is done and the villains no longer possess the time locket. _You_ are in control."

"Yes we are," said Blossom. When she said this the three girls felt a peculiar wave fall over their bodies. "Wow, what was that?"

"The girls have changed their minds about giving up their powers," Fluffy began, "so you have your powers back."

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaimed. She jumped up into the air and started flying. "I can fly again!"

"But before we go," Fluffy began, "did you girls learn anything you might need to know for the future?"

"Nawt much, no," Bubbles replied. "We pretty much knew it all."

"But I'm confused about something," said Buttercup. "When we said Him was going to take over the world, He seemed to deny that. He _is_ the Superior One, _isn't_ He?"

"Um, well, no," said Fluffy, looking confused. "Him never _was_ the Superior One and He never _will_ be either. You actually think He's smart enough to take over the world like that?"

"He _is_ the evilest and the cruelest of the cruel, _right_?" Blossom wanted to confirm.

"Yes," Fluffy agreed. "He _does_ have the most deviant and cruel thoughts of all of the villains, but He's never been the _smartest_. Only the _smartest_ can scheme about taking over the world and actually make it work."

"Mojo Jojo," said Blossom.

"Not exactly," said Fluffy. "Mojo is very intelligent, but he's never really been able to actually come up with a good plan, stick with it, and work it out. The smartest has always been _Sedusa_. _She's_ the Superior One."

The three Powerpuff Girls stood there and exchanged looks for a few minutes. "Oh, right," said Blossom, blushing. "How stupid of me, he, he. Well yea I guess that makes sense."

"Let's nawt wait around here, Blossom!" said Buttercup. "We've got our powers back and I'm ready to kick Sedusa's big butt!"

"Me too!" Bubbles agreed.

"Alright," said Fluffy. "Then let's go then." She jumped into the portal. The three girls jumped in after her.

Soon enough the four of them arrived in the future. It looked exactly how it did before; the skies were red and foggy. Everybody who was walking by - including the men - was wearing a leotard, fishnet tights, and high heels. It looked just as disturbing as it did before.

"We were so stupid," said Buttercup. "Thinking it was Him who took over the world when everyone is wearing Sedusa's _exact_ old costume."

"Yea but Him is the only one I ever believed could actually take over the world," Blossom pointed out.

"And the sky is red," added Bubbles.

"Hey, Fluffy," said Blossom. "How many years into the future is this?"

"Five," Fluffy replied. The Powerpuff Girls' eyes widened in shock. "I know, right?" said Fluffy. "That's another reason we were panicking. It was going to come sooner than you'd think."

"Is this Townsville?" asked Blossom.

"Indeed it is," said Fluffy.

"Let's look around."

"You can," Fluffy began, "but I'm going to have to meet with some of my friends at this time. Be safe though." Then the pretty Bichon Frise left.

"Let's look for the places we know," Blossom suggested. "Let's see what they are like now."

First the girls found Townsville Hall. It was painted black and it had more pillars added to it, making it look Gothic. Some places like Pokey Oaks Kindergarten looked burnt and black. "I don't even want to see our house," Bubbles pointed out. But when they arrived in their old suburban neighborhood all of the houses were tattered. But the Utonium home was completely destroyed. Bubbles broke into an unruly amount of tears.

"It's okay, Bubbles," said Blossom, giving her little sister a hug. "We're going to put an end to this."

"I wonder what's happened to the Professor," said Buttercup.

Blossom gulped. She didn't want to think about the wretched things that could have happened to the Professor. Was he safe? Did he have a new home? Or was he destroyed? Did he not have a safe place to live? Some of these thoughts were too dreadful to bear.

"Let's nawt think about that now," said Blossom. "First let's stop Sedusa and the others. If we are able to stop them we can prevent any horrible thing that happened to the Professor from happening again." She started marching back into the city.

"I wonder what happened to the mall," said Bubbles. When they walked by the mall they could see it had a new name. It wasn't called 'Townsville Mall'. It was called 'Sedusa Mall' and it had signs everywhere advertising all of Sedusa's depraved clothes that were being sold. "They killed it," Bubbles said, crying again.

"What are you three doing here?" asked a man's voice.

"Huh?" said Blossom.

"You heard me!" the guy replied. "You're supposed to be at the Sedusa Hall! And why aren't you wearing the appropriate dress?"

"I'm sorry, sir!" Blossom said frankly. "But we did nawt know we had to be at Sedusa Hall! Or that we had to wear the appropriate dress!"

"More like _in_appropriate," Buttercup muttered.  
"Then you've learned something," the guy told Blossom.

"But isn't this is a free country?" Blossom challenged.

"No, not _this_ city at least," said the guy. "This is _Seducesville_. But don't worry. Soon enough we won't be the only ones. Sedusa is thinking about taking over the whole world."

After shopping at the Sedusa Mall and trying on the _deluxe_ and extra expensive versions of the leotard and tights - they wanted to look a little different than most of the other Seducesville citizens on the streets - the three girls went out to face the world again.

"This outfit makes my boobs look big," Bubbles said, covering her chest with her arms.

"Big_ger_," Buttercup corrected with a laugh.

"Everyone else is wearing it too, Bubbles," Blossom pointed out. "So we're nawt the only ones. That should make you feel better."

It was a strange experience walking down what used to be the streets of Townsville wearing Sedusa's old costume. And like Blossom said, everybody else was wearing the obscene outfit too so it wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been. When they arrived at Townsville Hall they walked into a room that everybody else was going into. In the room about twenty other people sat down in big chairs with helmets above them. The helmets reminded the girls of those blow-dryers over the seats at beauty parlors.

"It's okay, everyone," said the young woman at the front of the room. She was standing in front of a large TV set. The girls immediately recognized her.

"It's Princess," said Buttercup.

"Take a seat, everybody," said Princess. She was wearing Sedusa's outfit, but she was also wearing the same crown on her head she wore as a child. She didn't want anyone to forget that she really _was_ Princess. "We are going to put on a presentation shortly after everyone gets here."

"Hey, Blossom," said Buttercup.

"Yea, Buttercup?" said Blossom.

"Isn't that Evan Carter?" she said, pointing to a man in front of them. He looked the same, except he had grown a scruffy beard and he was a little fatter.

"Ugh, I think it is," Blossom replied in disgust.

"And that's Jennifer!" Buttercup added. She pointed over to a young woman with what looked like a new nose on her face.

"Wow, everyone has really let themselves go," Blossom pointed out.

When everyone arrived Princess spoke into her microphone. "Now the presentation is going to start!" She pressed a button on the remote and something started playing on the television set. There was a boring voiced narrator speaking about what it was like to live in Seducesville and there was elevator music playing in the background.

"Hello, Citizens of Seducesville!" said Sedusa. She was on the screen now. She was wearing a black leotard, fishnet tights, a man's top hat, and a black leather cape. Then she cackled wickedly. "Sorry, I just love the sound of those words. Well anyway, I know all of you already know that I'm going to take over the world soon enough so don't worry. The wait is over. Isn't that right, Jojo?"

"Yes it is," said an older monkey. It was Mojo Jojo. He was locked in an animal cage and he had a control collar around his neck. "Of course it was always _I_, _Mojo_ Jojo, who wanted to take over the _WORLD_!" At that moment Sedusa zapped him with the control collar.

"What was that you were going to say?" Sedusa asked him cruelly.

"You are the world dominator, your Majesty," Mojo replied.

Sedusa cackled again. "That's better," she said. She faced the camera again. "So soon enough this poor little city won't be alone. I _promise_ you. So I'm going to be the first villain who actually came _close_ to dominating the world! The world will be _Seducesville_, the land of Persuasive Desire!" The TV turned off.

"That was creepy," Buttercup whispered to Bubbles.

"Poor Mojo," Bubbles added.

"That was Sedusa's message," Princess pointed out. "Now we're going to have a little brain scan." The helmets that were above everyone's seat lowered and faced the people in the seats. Then they began scanning.

"He he, that tickles!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Bubbles, I think we're supposed to _remain still _and _nawt speak_," Blossom informed her sister. It was too late. Princess noticed them.

"There are three troublemakers in the back," said Princess. "But don't worry. _That_ will be taken care of." Handcuffs from the armrests grabbed the Powerpuff Girls' wrists and made it so they couldn't move. Just when the floor began to disappear underneath their seats Fluffy kicked the entrance door open.

"Puppies attack!" Fluffy exclaimed. She was with several other dogs. They all charged toward Princess and jumped on her. She fell to the floor.

"Hey, get off of me, you mangy mutts!" Princess yelled.

Fluffy ran toward the Powerpuff Girls. "Hold still," she said. Then she bit their handcuffs off of their wrists.

"Thank you," said Blossom.

"You're welcome," said Fluffy. Then the Powerpuff Girls looked toward the door and saw three familiar faces.

The familiar faces belonged to Brick, Boomer, and Butch. The three of them were young men now. They were bigger, stronger, and even more good-looking. They were wearing heavy wear and had ninja weapons with them.

"C'mon girls," said Brick. When the three girls were released from their seats they ran up to the Rowdyruff _Men_.

"Why aren't you wearing the appropriate dress?" Blossom asked Brick flirtatiously.

"We've always been rebels," Brick replied. "And we wouldn't be rebels if we obeyed the rules, right? C'mon, get in the helicopter!" The Powerpuff Girls jumped in the helicopter with the Rowdyruff Men. "I never knew," said Brick. "I never knew that Sedusa could manage to take over one city let alone the whole _world_. But if _anyone_ could do it, I guess it's _her_."

"She's always been a whiny little lady," said Butch with a snort. "I never knew she had a backbone."

"Yea, I know," said Blossom.

"We thought it was _Him_ who took over the world," Buttercup said laughing.

"_Him_?" Boomer repeated. "As in our _second father_?"

"He was never smart enough to take over the world," Brick pointed out. "He always was just a brash, camp guy who focused on His looks and how evil He seemed to other people."

"Mojo Jojo couldn't have taken over the world either," Butch pointed out. "Sure, he's very intelligent - maybe even more so than Sedusa - but he's always been too impatient and he never had as much common sense. And it takes common sense to rule the world."

"Yea," said Brick. "Not just book smarts."

"And Fuzzy just _can't_ take over the world," said Boomer with a snort.

"You probably don't, but the girls and I were wondering if you knew anything about what happened to the Professor," said Blossom.

"Why certainly," said Brick. "Don't worry. He lives on the moon now."

The girls remembered when they were five and they went on the moon. Then they tried to imagine the Professor living there. It was a peculiar thought the Professor making a living in a spacesuit, so they shook it out of their minds.

"Where are we going?" asked Bubbles.

"To Sedusa's castle," Brick replied. Soon enough they arrived in a large pink castle with modern architecture. They crossed a bridge that led to the inside. The bridge was over a murky moat. When they went inside the castle everything was glossy and pink again. They could tell Sedusa probably didn't like being depressed with all dark colors everywhere.

"Wow," said Buttercup. "This is interesting."

"Yea, it is," Blossom agreed.

"Helloo!" Bubbles exclaimed, cuffing her hands around her mouth and screaming toward the ceiling.

"Bubbles," said Boomer. "I don't think you should do that."

"Why nawt?" Bubbles replied. "It's fun."

Boomer was right. All of a sudden the lights in the castle flashed and lasers pointed themselves at the six of them. "Don't anybody move," said Brick.

............

Author's Note: This is really scary! What is going to happen next to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Men? Are they going to die or are they going to continue their journey? Is Sedusa going to be stopped? Is Sedusa using Mojo Jojo as her personal monkey slave? You will find out if you keep reading! And if you have any comments to make please review the story! That would make me so happy!


	5. The Future Is Saved

Author's Note: Review - The Rowdyruff Boys had just helped the Powerpuff Girls escape from a terrible fate at Sedusa Hall and are now at her castle. Bubbles had awoken a laser system in the castle though and now the six of them are in deep trouble. So are they going to get themselves out of trouble or are these heroes finished forever? They still have to stop Sedusa and whoever is in her army. Their journey shouldn't end just yet.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any of their characters. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

............

5. The Future Is Saved

"Hey, what'da ye doin' here?" came Fuzzy Lumpkin's voice. He came into view shortly after. He was wearing amour and he had a shotgun in his hand.

"We're just here to visit an old friend," Brick replied.

"Who is that?" Fuzzy wanted to know.

"Him," Boomer said quickly. "He _was_ our father, you know."

"Came to see Him, right?" Fuzzy repeated. "What about _me_? Ain't _I _a friend too?"

"We didn't know you that well," Butch pointed out honestly.

"You do now!" Fuzzy argued, poking Butch in the chest with his finger. "Just the same as you know my shotgun!" He held up his shotgun and started shooting at the Rowdyruff Men. The three men kept jumping out of the way and soon enough Fluffy and the other puppies came in. They started attacking Fuzzy. "Aagghh!" Fuzzy yelled. "Ye noisy critters! Git off my property!" When he raised his shotgun in the air Butch snatched it from him. He handed it to Blossom.

"Here you go," said Butch.

"Hey, give it back!" Fuzzy called like a child. Then he started crying. "Give it back, give it back!" The puppies surrounded him now.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Men started running toward an elevator in the castle. "Where to now?" Blossom asked, still holding the shotgun.

"Upstairs," Brick replied. "Then we'll be able to find Sedusa."

All of a sudden the six of them heard bloodcurdling laughter. It belonged to _Him_. "Girls, you're going to have to keep running," said Butch.

"Why?" asked Blossom.

"Because I think Daddy wants a little family reunion, and it ain't gonna be pretty," Butch replied. He and the other Rowdyruff Men looked around. They held their weapons in the air, ready to take Him down.

"Hello again boys," said Him's voice. "It's such a pity none of you stayed with me all of these years. But I also can't believe that the three of you had the courage enough to actually run away from _Me_. Little fools. You _know_ I'd find you sooner or later." And then Him came out of nowhere. He looked similar to the way He looked last time the girls saw Him with the longer, curly hair and the black leotard but it was much shinier and He wore a long robe too.

"Girls, we got this!" said Butch. "Keep running!" So the girls took his word for it and started running toward the elevator. When they did this they could hear Him fighting the Rowdyruff Men in the background.

The girls were in the elevator now. "What floor?" asked Bubbles.

"Hey, Brick!" called Blossom. "What floor?" Then Brick held up thirteen fingers. "Okay," said Blossom. "Floor thirteen." Bubbles pressed the button and the elevator started moving. When they were on floor ten the elevator opened. In front of them they could see the Mayor and Mrs. Brody (Ms. Bellum). "Hey, guys," said Blossom. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sick and tired of villains like Sedusa trying to take over my city!" the Mayor replied. He was a bit older looking than he was the last time the girls saw him. He was wearing a tuxedo and the same monocle. "But I'm especially sick and tired when they try to take my hat _too_!"

"Oh, right," said Blossom. Then she remembered the video they watched in Sedusa Hall when Sedusa was wearing the man's top hat. "Don't worry, Mayor. We'll get it back for you."

"But why exactly are you _here_?" Buttercup wondered.

"Because the Mayor wants to speak to Sedusa _directly_ and _personally_," Mrs. Brody pointed out. She was wearing the leotard and tights though. She also still had the giant red hair that covered her face. "He just doesn't think it is enough to send her a letter."

"She'll just think it's another piece of fan mail," the Mayor explained.

"See what I'm talking about?" said Mrs. Brody.

"Then you guys have come to the right place," said Blossom, letting the Mayor and his lovely secretary step in the elevator with them, "because _we_ are going to speak to Sedusa personally _too_."

When they finally arrived on the thirteenth floor they started walking through a long pink hallway. Soon enough though, at the end of the hall, there was a room with no door. The five of them could see a giant room with glossy walls, large, open windows, and modern architecture. There was even a statue of Medusa like hair, which reminded them of Sedusa's hair.

"Lemme at her!" the Mayor said already. "Just lemme at her!"

"Are you sure you can fight her, Mayor?" Blossom wondered.

"You would be surprised," said Mrs. Brody. "Over the last few years this little old man has taken karate and kung fu classes. He's a real fighter now."

"That's right, young lady!" the Mayor agreed.

"Oh really?" said Sedusa's voice. The Powerpuff Girls, the Mayor, and Mrs. Brody looked around terrified. They could hear Sedusa and not see her.

"That's creepy," said Bubbles.

"Right you are!" Sedusa pointed out. She then came into view. She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing in the video. Then she said in a sugary sweet tone of voice, "Now, Mayor, tell me a little bit about what you can do now."

"You heard Sara here," the Mayor replied.

Sedusa threw back her heavy head and cackled. "I wouldn't believe _Sara_ here if my _life_ depended on it!" she pointed out, gesturing toward Mrs. Brody. "You know I never liked her very much."

"Right back at you," said Mrs. Brody clenching her fists.

"Well if you aren't scared to fight _me_ now Mayor then I'm _sure_ you wouldn't be too afraid to fight my monkey friend Jojo," Sedusa pointed out. She gestured toward a cage in a far corner of the room.

"That's right," said the Mayor. "I ain't afraid to fight a little monkey."

"Um, Mayor," said Blossom. "Jojo isn't a little monkey. It's Mojo Jojo. That's just his name when he's a pet."

"I ain't scared of Mojo Jojo," said the Mayor.

"Well if you say so," Sedusa began, "then be my guest. He's all yours. Jojo!"

When she said this the animal cage broke. A giant, muscular Mojo Jojo came out of the cage. Mrs. Brody stepped back in horror.

"Ready to fight, Mayor?" asked Mojo Jojo. He was still wearing the control collar around his neck.

"You bet!" the Mayor replied. Just then Mojo lunged at the Mayor.

"No!" shouted the Powerpuff Girls, but they were surprised because the Mayor had thrown the giant monkey into a wall. "Wow, Mayor," said Blossom. "You're really amazing." The amazingness didn't last though. Then things started tumbling down. Mrs. Brody and the Mayor ran out of the room. The girls tried to follow them, but Mojo Jojo blocked them from the Exit.

"Want to dance, Powerpuffs?" he asked.

"I'll take _that_," said Sedusa, snatching the time locket that was around Blossom's neck. "Yes!" she said. "It's mine at last! Now I am _truly_ powerful!" She looked at Mojo. "Mojo, make it so these three little sweetie pies don't _have_ a future."

"Gladly," Mojo Jojo replied, cracking his knuckles. He then charged at the Powerpuff Girls.

"Girls, let's roll!" said Blossom. When the girls started fighting Mojo Sedusa was cheering him on. Soon enough though Mojo Jojo grabbed Blossom by the arm and held her over one of the large windows.

"Say goodbye, Powerpuff Blossom!" he said.

"No!" Bubbles and Buttercup moaned. Then Mojo dropped Blossom, who was screaming on her way down.

"Looks like you've lost one of your sisters, girls," said Sedusa. "That is just too bad. But I am extremely proud of Mojo Jojo for destroying his first Powerpuff."

"Nawt necessarily, Sedusa," said Blossom's voice. She was back in the room, floating in the air. "Did you two nawt know that we got our powers back?"

Bubbles and Buttercup ran up to their sister and hugged her.

All of a sudden Him and Fuzzy came in. They looked panicked. "Let us in!" Fuzzy yelled. "Dangnammit I wish there was a door to this stupid room!"

"Yes," said Him. "Did you know that those stupid puppies and my Rowdyruff Men are chasing us? We need some sort of protection!"

"Not to worry, my darlings," said Sedusa, walking over to Him and stroking His hair. "I know how to handle this." Just before the Rowdyruff Men and the puppies were able to come in Sedusa used her hair to create giant globs of hair gel and it blocked the open entrance. They started screaming and trying to open it. "Sorry; can't hear you," Sedusa said cruelly.

"Let them in!" Blossom demanded.

"Ha! 'Let them in'?" Sedusa repeated. Then she cackled again. "You girls are even more pathetic than I thought you were!" Then she lifted a snake like staff and held it up over the Powerpuff Girls' heads, who flinched. "I'm going to get rid of you brats once and for all!"

The Powerpuff Girls closed their eyes and someone flew in through the open window. They were wearing a ninja costume and they kicked Sedusa in the head. The person then took off their mask and smiled at the Powerpuffs.

"Robin!" the Powerpuff Girls exclaimed.

"Hey," Robin replied, giving her friends a big hug.

"We knew you had it in you," Buttercup said.

"No, I knew _you_ had it in _you_," Robin corrected. She was twenty years old.

"Get her, Mojo!" yelled Sedusa.

"I will, your Majesty!" Mojo Jojo replied. He jumped at Robin and started trying to punch her. It didn't work though. Robin grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Then she beat him over and over again. He was temporarily out of the fight.

"_You_ get her!" Sedusa yelled at Fuzzy and Him. The same story. Robin beat Fuzzy and she even beat Him. Sedusa looked hopeless. "Someone get her!" she said crazily. "Please! Stop her!"

"I don't think so, Sedusa," said Blossom, taking the time locket from Sedusa again. Then she used her laser eyes to melt the globs of hair gel that were blocking the open entrance.

"Blossom," said Sedusa.

"What?" Blossom said.

"I need to tell you something. Because of _me_ the week-long science program was based in California. There _was_ one in Townsville, and that was the one you _should_ have been at, but I sent Mojo Jojo to confuse you and send you to California. We didn't want you to interfere with our plans to steal the time locket. But now I can see that it didn't really matter. You would ruin our plans anyway."

"Apology nawt accepted, Sedusa," said Blossom. "We are going back to the present with the time locket and none of you can stop us now." She opened the locket and the portal appeared.

"No!" Sedusa yelled. She started beating her fists on the floor. "Aaagggh! No! No! No! No! No! No!" When the Powerpuff Girls jumped in she grabbed for Buttercup's ankle. "Please no!" Sedusa begged. "You can't just take it away from me! After all of this! It just won't do! It just won't!"

"Sorry, Sedusa, but Townsville isn't yours and it never will be!" Buttercup pointed out, kicking Sedusa away. Sedusa screamed as she fell back into the future.

This portal trip was even more interesting than the others because they saw everything they had just gone through. It was almost like their life was flashing before their eyes, but it was better because they weren't dead. Finally they found themselves during the time around when Blossom received her letter to attend the week-long science program.

When Blossom left her gifted science class with the letter Evan Carter ignored her. She shrugged with confusion. "What the heck?" she asked herself. Then she saw Jennifer Kane and Lana Daily. She ran up to them. "Hey guys!" she said. "What's up?"

"Do we know _you_?" said Jennifer, grimacing out of annoyance.

"Of _course_ you do!" Blossom replied. "We're all on the cheer team!"

"No you're nawt," said Lana. "Weren't you and your sisters the ones who backed out of cheer after tryouts because you wanted to save the world and stuff?"

Then it hit Blossom. Because she and her sisters convinced their past selves to choose crime-fighting over cheer they weren't cheerleaders anymore. It was a tough situation, but it was for the better. "Oh, right," she said. "Don't listen to me. I'm going crazy today."

"Yea, we could see _that_," said Lana. Jennifer snickered as they walked off.

Blossom sighed. She was going to miss being a cheerleader, but it was worth it to fight crime instead. At least now the future was clear.

Many things happened for the next few days. The Powerpuff Girls got to return the time locket and spend more time with Robin. Mitch kept begging Buttercup to go out with him and she wouldn't. The Powerpuff Girls created a better relationship with the Rowdyruff Boys and Blossom and Brick were even starting to go out. The Professor promised them he'd never go living on the moon.

It was different walking home from school without having any cheer practice, but the girls got used to it. At least Buttercup was already used to it. It actually felt better too. They didn't have any extra responsibilities, and in a way it was less stressful to fight crime than to cheer.

"This is the life," said Bubbles.

"I love nawt having to cheer with Jennifer, Lana, and Princess," Buttercup agreed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but same here," Blossom agreed. "Life is a lot easier now."

"And Boomer is offering to come over sooner or later to help me with my math," said Bubbles. "I think he might be my first boyfriend." Then the bubble gum she was chewing on exploded all over her face. She and her sisters giggled.

And for the very first time, the future has been saved! Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

............

Author's Note: Yay! It's over! That was the shortest chapter lol! So in the end the Powerpuff Girls aren't cheering anymore but they're saving the world which is even better and certainly more important! They're getting to spend more time with their friend Robin and their new potential boyfriends the Rowdyruff Boys. And then they get to save a city on the side! What a great life! Now the future really _is_ clear! Please review. And remember, if you like it please read my other story Titans In Townsville, but that's if you are also a Teen Titans fan! Thanks for reading!


	6. Summaries

Chapter One: The Powerpuff Girls as teens are cheerleaders and they no longer fight crime. But they still think of the Glory Days from time to time. And they still try to visit their old friend Robin sometimes. They sit with her at lunch even though the other cheerleaders don't approve. When Mitch tells Buttercup he's breaking up with her so he can be with Jennifer Kane, another cheerleader, she tries to get Jennifer to break up with him too. Blossom receives an invitation to a week-long science program. When the girls come home from school Buttercup explains how she punched Jennifer at cheer practice and she's off the cheer team and maybe even expelled from school. Blossom's science program has been moved to California. School gets worse and the girls are shunned. But when Blossom goes off to California, the Mayor calls Bubbles and Buttercup at home and wants them to fight crime again.

Chapter Two: Even though Bubbles and Buttercup are powerless they lie to the Professor and tell him they're going to the mall with Robin. They head to the museum to stop the criminals from stealing a time locket. They even try to get Blossom to come on a fast jet to help stop the criminals with them. When they get there the villains are Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, and Sedusa. The villains beat the powerless girls and escape with the locket Blossom comes to see her sisters had lost. She then leaves again. The Mayor calls the beaten girls again when they're at home and Buttercup wants Robin to go fight this battle with them. It's going to be in France. They call Blossom again.

Chapter Three: When Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin go to France to stop the same criminals, they beat the girls and Blossom comes later to see her sisters and friend had lost _again_. When they're at home the girls meet their puppy Fluffy in future form. She takes them to the past when they were five so they could go to the time that the villains were trying to interfere with, for example when Mojo Jojo had an army of monkeys attacking Townsville and the villains disguise as kindergarteners in their Pokey Oaks Kindergarten class. Bubbles and Buttercup fight Mojo when their past selves fight the other villains, but the villains keep getting away.

Chapter Four: The Powerpuff Girls go to the time when they were eleven before they started middle school. Their past selves were just about to audition for cheerleading. After acing the tryouts, the villains from the present bring the past Powerpuffs to the bank so they can enforce their not wanting to fight crime anymore. The present Buttercup and Bubbles come though and fight the villains, and then convince their past selves to continue to fight crime and not continue cheerleading. Then the Powerpuffs get their powers back.

Before the Powerpuff Girls travel to the future Fluffy comes back and tells them that Him isn't the one going to take over Townsville and the world but Sedusa is. So they go to Seducesville. When they almost suffer a terrible fate in Sedusa Hall the Rowdyruff Men rescue them and take them in their helicopter to Sedusa's castle. There they are in trouble.

Chapter Five: When the Rowdyruff Men start fighting the other villains there the Powerpuff Girls look for Sedusa. There they meet the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, who tell them that they too want to speak to Sedusa. The Mayor, who has taken karate classes, fights Mojo Jojo but then he and Ms. Bellum run off. Mojo Jojo doesn't know that the Powerpuff Girls have their powers back when he tries to throw Blossom out the window. Sedusa tries to destroy the Powerpuff Girls but Robin comes and fights all of the villains off. Sedusa admits to Blossom that because of her the science program was moved to California. When Blossom takes the time locket from Sedusa they return back to the present. Their lives are much better and easier now, and they even experience a little romance from the Rowdyruff Boys.


End file.
